Adventure of a Lifetime
by goofnutgav
Summary: You all have seen the story of superhero Ethan Matthews, now follow the story of his father Paul before he went missing and discover the events that led to his disappearance. This is the story of a man that goes through the start of an incredible adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Warner Bros. Pictures

Present

A film by Goofnutgav

* * *

Arlington, Texas, 1970.

(Play I Believe I Can Fly by R Kelly)

It was a nice summer night in Arlington Texas as a shooting star passed by in the night sky, and there was a ten-year-old kid with blond hair and green eyes playing basketball in his home's backyard. This kid is named Paul Matthews and while he was busy shooting hoops, the light in the kitchen turned on and his father Jeffrey Matthews left the house to see what was going on and who was making all the racket.

"Paul? What are ya doing out here, son? It's after midnight," Jeffrey pointed out in confusion as Paul turned around to look back at his father.

"I couldn't sleep, daddy," Paul answered with a shrug.

"Well, neither could we with all that racket you're making. Come on, let's head back inside," Jeffrey said.

"Just one more shot, please?" Paul begged and Jeffrey smiled.

"Alright, kiddo, just one more and then ya need to go to bed so that you can be awake for school tomorrow," Jeffrey agreed as he went over to the basketball hoop and Paul perked up.

"Yeah," Paul whispered happily and made a perfect shot with the ball, causing Jeffrey to chuckle as he caught the ball when it passed through the hoop.

"Nice shot, shoot it again," Jeffrey complimented as he passed the ball to Paul, who caught it and made another perfect shot before Jeffrey caught the ball again.

"Getting pretty good, son, so go ahead and shoot till ya miss," Jeffrey encouraged as he passed the ball to Paul again.

"Do ya think if I get good enough, I can go to college?" Paul asked as he shoots the ball and scores another point.

"Hey, if ya become good enough, you can do anything ya want to, Paul," Jeffrey stated as he passed the ball back to Paul again.

"I want to play in UTA," Paul declared as he made another perfect shot.

"Aw, the University of Texas in Arlington...that's a really fine school, really fine school indeed since you can get a first-class education there," Jeffrey stated while he passed the ball to Paul.

"I want to play on a championship team, then I want to play in the NBA," Paul declared as he shot a few more baskets until Jeffrey caught the ball with a slight laugh.

"Alright, slow down kiddo because don't ya think ya ought to get some sleep first?" Jeffrey suggested as he headed over to Paul and handed the ball to him.

"And once I do all of that, I want to do Construction Management like you, daddy," Paul said cheerfully as they started to head back to the house.

"Construction Management, huh? Hey, now that's an okay career. When you're finished with that, I suppose you're gonna fly, huh?" Jeffrey wondered as they stopped near the back door and Paul turned around to face the basketball hoop.

Paul started running to the hoop while he was dribbling twice and as he was about to jump, images of his older self playing real basketball flashed by as he did a slam dunk.

* * *

(Play Space Jam Theme)

Josh Holloway as Paul Matthews

Michael Jordan as himself

Wayne Knight as Stan Podolak

Bill Murry as himself

NBA Players as themselves

Danny DeVito as Mr. Swackhammer

Billy West as Bugs Bunny/Elmer Fudd

Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck/Tasmanian Devil/Road Runner/ Toro Bull

Bob Bergen as Marvin Martian/Porky Pig/Tweety Bird/Hubie Rat/Bertie Mouse

Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn/Yosemite Sam/Sylvester Cat

Maurice Lamarche as Wile E Coyote/Pepe Le Pew Skunk

June Foray as Granny Webster

Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny

Frank Welker as Rex, Paul's pet rottweiler

The scene continued to go by, showing images of Paul playing basketball as one of the Shooting Guards in Sam Houston High, in College at the University of Texas in Arlington, and in the NBA as a Shooting Guard in the Chicago Bulls where a photo popped up of an adult Paul Matthews standing next to Michael Jordan and other notable players in a locker room.

More photos popped up of Paul and a woman by the name of Jennifer Campbell, showing them visiting different places and having fun until the last few were their wedding photos and a final picture of Paul and Jennifer with a four-year-old boy with blond hair and glasses, who was named Ethan as all three smiled happily.

* * *

Based on the 1996 Warner Bros. movie Space Jam

Directed by Joe Pytka and produced by Ivan Reitman

* * *

Animated by Bruce W. Smith

Darrell Van Citters

Spike Brandt

Tony Cervone

* * *

Music by James Newton Howard

J. Eric Schmidt

* * *

Written, produced, and directed by Goofnutgav

* * *

Birmingham, Alabama, 1993.

I was stirred by the blaring alarm clock and I groaned while I moved my hand around and shut off the alarm clock, sitting up in bed and stretching while my wife moaned slightly.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Jennifer wondered groggily and I looked at the clock as she sat up.

"It's too early...come on, I'll get breakfast ready while ya get Ethan up for school," I offered while I got off the bed and got dressed for the big day once I was done taking a shower.

When I was fully dressed, I left the bedroom and entered the kitchen where I started making eggs, hashbrowns, and bacon with toast and coffee, then I poured a bowl of cereal with milk for my son Ethan as I sat down at the table and waited for Jennifer and Ethan. Pretty soon, Jennifer and Ethan entered the kitchen and they sat down before we started eating our breakfast.

After we all chatted for a while, we finished up and cleaned the dishes before Ethan grabbed his backpack and went to leave.

"I'll see ya and your mother when I get home from work!" I called out to Ethan and he looked back at me with a cheery grin.

"Okay, daddy! I can't wait to show you what I did on my test!" Ethan replied as he left the house and Jennifer chuckled.

"Heh, our son is so damn smart that it always surprises me," Jennifer admitted amusingly as she kissed me.

"Yeah...maybe we should have him take an IQ test to see just how smart he really is," I offered and Jennifer looked uncertain.

"Maybe when he's older because I don't want us to put him through that much stress," Jennifer told me, and I nodded.

"Okay, we'll tell him when he's older so that he's more mentally prepared. Anyway, the Coach wants me to be at this big game so I'll see you and our son tomorrow once the game is over and I take a flight back here," I said as I grabbed my keys, wallet, and phone on the way out.

"Alright, stay safe," Jennifer warned and I nodded as I waved goodbye and left the house.

I headed to my car that was parked in the driveway and got in, putting my seatbelt on and starting the car before I backed out of the driveway. As I drove through the streets, I eventually stopped at a red light on an intersection and thought about my son and how he was really brilliant at such a young age.

_"Something tells me he'll do great things when he's older,"_ I thought with a mirthful chuckle as the light turned green and I drove through the intersection.

Suddenly, I heard a horn blaring and looked to my left just in time to see a large semi-truck smashing into my car and forcing it to flip over and land upside down as I blacked out from the agony of my left leg and a couple of ribs breaking.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up and I heard beeping as I opened my eyes to see that I was in a hospital room of some kind. I looked to my right to see Jennifer currently sitting on a chair with her eyes closed while Ethan was drawing in his coloring book.

"Hey, bud..." I greeted weakly and Ethan quickly looked up to see that I was awake.

"Daddy!" Ethan exclaimed in excitement as he got off his chair and wrapped his arms around my torso, causing me to groan in pain as my broken ribs flared up.

"Careful kiddo, daddy has a big owie right now," I hissed in agony and Ethan let go as Jennifer was stirring.

"Huh...what's going on?" Jennifer mumbled as she woke up and her eyes widened when she saw that I was awake.

"Hey..." I trailed off and Jennifer teared up as she left her chair and gently took my hand.

"You're awake, thank God. After I saw the accident on the news, I immediately went to Ethan's school to get him and I drove us here as fast as possible...I was terrified that you were gone when we arrived," Jennifer stated and I smiled as I stroked my thumb across her hand.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere and I won't ever leave you and our son," I vowed just as a male doctor entered the room.

"Hello, Mr. Matthews, I'm glad to see that you are awake," the doctor greeted and I nodded.

"I'm glad to be awake...am I going to be okay?" I inquired hesitantly and I saw a hidden regretful expression flicker across his face for a second before he looked at Jennifer with a smile.

"Mrs. Matthews, do you think you could take your son outside to get a snack at the nearby vending machine while I talk to your husband in private?" the doctor suggested and Jennifer nodded before she knelt down in front of Ethan.

"Ethan, why don't we go out and get a snack while your daddy has a chat with the nice man," Jennifer offered and Ethan nodded.

"Okay," Ethan agreed and they left the room while the doctor looked at me with a serious expression.

As he started to explain what the results are from the accident, I had a bad feeling that he would tell me something that'll change my life forever.

* * *

A/N Welcome everyone to the prequel of my Man Out of Time story, where it tells the story of Ethan's father and how he went missing for so many years until it reveals who that brown coyote is that saved Ethan and Tech from Black Velvet.

To explain some of the things in this chapter, I will be turning the beginning and end of the story into a movie credits style to make it feels like it is a movie and as for the reason why I chose Josh Holloway as Paul's actor, I felt like he would've been perfect for the role and Wile E Coyote will talk in this story since I wanted to flesh him out more instead of leaving him as a silent character.

If you like this chapter, let me know and stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chicago, Illinois, 1993.

After the doctor told me that the accident damaged the nerves in my leg and that I would have to walk with a permanent limp for the rest of my life, I was completely devastated since I would never be able to play basketball ever again. Once I had processed the bad news, I stayed in the hospital for about a month until I had healed up enough to leave and notified Michael Jordan along with other players I was friends with about my situation.

I had received support from my friends, family, and fans until the time came for me to make a difficult announcement at the Chicago Bulls press conference. When I had arrived at the location, I carefully got out while many reporters were loudly asking questions about my situation and if it was going to affect my career, but I ignored them while I was being escorted by security and used my new cane as support during my approach to the building.

When I had finally made it to the area where the press conference was being held, I made sure my suit and tie didn't have any wrinkles as I was led to the podium and stood in front of the microphones while reporters shouted questions at me. I held up my hands and everyone became silent as I cleared my throat and got ready to speak.

"Thank you all for coming here today since I'm sure you all are wondering why I called a press conference...the truth is that the reason why we are here today is that I need to make an announcement. I feel like I've reached the pinnacle of my basketball career and due to the accident and the seriousness of my injury, I regret to inform you all that I'm officially retiring from the NBA and basketball for good.

The one good thing that comes out of this is that I've miraculously survived something that would've done more than cripple a person and that I still get to go home to my wife and son, which I thank God for every day," I explained while some reporters let out noises of shock and disbelief.

"What about the driver that caused the accident and what are you going to do now?" a male reporter questioned.

"The driver had deeply expressed his regret for the incident and due to the fact that he showed up in the hospital to help with the funding to make sure I get better, I had decided not to press charges since we both didn't want to go to court and cause even more grief.

As for what I'm going to do now...my father Jeffrey, God rest his soul, worked hard for me and my mother and after he passed away a few years ago, I swore I would keep his memory alive by going on to do other work after I had retired from basketball...I've never really told anyone this except for Michael Jordan but, I'm planning to go into Construction Management," I confessed and the reporters started asking more questions until I pointed at a female reporter.

"Why Construction Management?" the reporter questioned and I started to explain.

Meanwhile, in space, there was a floating sign that said 'amusement park' and beyond that, there was a planet theme park that was called Moron Mountain, a place where aliens go to in order to have fun while it had lots of rides and an entrance that looked like an alien head. One of the rides had ships flying around it while the robot head in the middle kept zapping at them with a laser cannon until one of the ships was hit and it went flying, then it crashed into the parking lot as an alien adult and kid got out of the ship covered in soot.

"Let's get out of here, Dad. This stinks so don't bring me here anymore, alright?" the kid grumbled unhappily as he and his father headed to their ship.

At the same time, the kid was being monitored by a short obese green dog-like alien who was smoking a cigar while wearing a magenta business suit with a pink button-up shirt. The alien was known as Mr. Swackhammer, the owner of Moron Mountain and his employees are Nerdlucks, small insectoid creatures that wear bowties. The five Nerdlucks are each called Pound, Bang, Bupkus, Blanko, and Nawt. Mr. Swackhammer was far from happy as he shut off the TVs and turned in his chair to glare at the Nerdlucks.

"Are you listening? Did you hear him? Did you hear him? That little brat is right because I told you...if I told you once, I've told you a thousand, thousand, thousand, thousand times! We need new attractions!" Mr. Swackhammer yelled in frustration as he banged his fist on his desk.

"Right!" the Nerdlucks agreed.

"New ones!" Mr. Swackhammer emphasized firmly.

"Uh-huh," Nawt replied with a nod.

"Get it?" Mr. Swackhammer growled.

"Big shiny new things, yeah," Nawt stated while he was filing Mr. Swackhammer's nails.

"Absolutely, Sir," Blanko chimed in as he shined Mr. Swackhammer's sandals with Bupkus licking them.

"Look at me, look at me and listen...the customer is always right!" Mr. Swackhammer exclaimed as he lit his lighter and set Pound's rear on fire, making him scream in pain as he frantically ran and jumped off the desk in an effort to put himself out.

"Right!" the Nerdlucks agreed.

"The customer is always right," Mr. Swackhammer repeated as he lit up his cigar and started smoking.

"Yeah, exactly!" the Nerdlucks cheered.

"Always!" Mr. Swackhammer snarled with a sadistic grin as green drool dripped from his mouth and fell on Blanko, causing him to recoil as he let out a noise of disgust.

"Right!" the Nerdlucks exclaimed excitingly as Mr. Swackhammer stood up from his chair and started pacing around his office.

"Okay, we need something. We need something...nutty," Swackhammer muttered thoughtfully while smacking a few Nerdlucks out of his way.

"Nutty, he says," Nawt muttered eagerly.

"Something...wacky," Mr. Swackhammer mumbled as he sat down on his chair again and accidentally turned on the TVs due to the remote being in the way.

"Hmm, wacky," Nawt murmured as he thought hard.

"We need something, something, something, we need something..." Mr. Swackhammer trailed as he stroked his chin.

"Looney? Oops!" Bupkus yelped in panic as he covered his mouth and Nawt pointed at the TVs.

"Looney?" Mr. Swackhammer wondered in confusion and he turned the chair around to see what Nawt was pointing at.

What he saw was that the TVs were on and playing cartoon shorts of Looney Tunes that showed a few characters like Wile E. Coyote and Foghorn Leghorn getting badly injured by being flattened, blown up, run over by vehicles, and electrocuted, then Mr. Swackhammer grinned as he saw the very thing that would be perfect for his theme park.

"Yes, looney...yes, now you're talking! Looney, that's it...that the word I was looking for, looney! Get the Looney Tunes and bring them here!" Mr. Swackhammer ordered harshly.

"Sir, just noticing, but they're from Earth so what if they can't come?" Blanko inquired and Mr. Swackhammer glared at him as he grabs Blanko by the neck none-too-gently and lifted him up to his face.

"What did you say? If they can't come, then make them," Mr. Swackhammer stated with a nasty grin.

"Cool," Blanko choked as his eyes bugged out into dinner plates.

Mr. Swackhammer started laughing menacingly since he knew that the Looney Tunes would soon belong to him and that there would be nothing anyone could do to stop him.

* * *

Birmingham, Alabama, 1994.

An entire year had passed since the accident and press conference and I had managed to get work in Construction Management, now my family and I were at the stadium with many other people and watching Micheal Jordan not doing so great at baseball.

"Ball!" the umpire shouted after Micheal didn't swing and people cheered while I was clapping.

"Heh, looks like the catcher is doing a little bit of coaching for M.J," I muttered as I saw Micheal listening to what the catcher was saying and getting ready to swing.

After Micheal failed a couple of times, he walked away and headed to the bleachers where the other players were waiting for him, and I leaned over to speak to him since my family and I were standing above the bleachers.

"Howdy, Mike," I greeted and Micheal looked up at me.

"Hey, Paul," Micheal replied as he sat down.

"Don't feel so down because ya tried and that's all that matters," I reassured and Micheal nodded.

"Thanks, Paul, I'm glad to see you here today so maybe you could be my coach during my current career," Micheal offered.

"Sorry...I would love to coach you on baseball, but my job keeps me busy," I refused politely.

"I understand and how are you doing little man?" Micheal asked Ethan, who was currently looking happy.

"I'm doing okay, Uncle M.J!" Ethan exclaimed excitingly and Micheal chuckled.

"That's good to hear," Micheal said just as an overweight man with glasses came over next to me and got down on his hands and knees as he peered over to see Micheal.

"Hi, Mr. Jordan, I'm Stan Pod-" Stan tried to introduce himself, but he leaned over too far from the edge and tumbled off the top of the bleachers, falling down and crashing into the bleachers as I winced at the accident.

"You alright?" Micheal asked in concern as Stan painfully got up and sat down on the bench, hissing and gasping in pain.

"I'm okay," Stan groaned as he winced.

"Are ya sure? That looked like a nasty fall so maybe you should go to the hospital to get yourself checked out just in case," I pitched in helpfully and Stan's eyes widened when he looked up and saw me.

"Oh, you're Paul 'the Lightning Bolt' Matthews! It's a real honor to meet you and Mr. Jordan, Sir. I'm Stan Podolak and I'm the Baron's new publicist," Stan fully introduced as he shook Micheal's hand excitingly.

"Um, good to meet you," Micheal said while he looked at him.

"Thanks...I'm here to make your life easier so if you want me to drive you somewhere, I'll drive you anywhere and if you want me to pick up your laundry, babysit your kids, I will do it. I will be here to personally guarantee that no one, no one, will ever bother you," Stan vowed sternly while Micheal looked at me with a slightly uncomfortable expression.

Suddenly, the wind picked up harshly and a sonic boom rang out above everyone, causing me and everyone else in the entire stadium to look up and see something flew by at the speed of a jet which caused noises of astonishment and shock as people looked at each other in confusion. As the thing disappeared into the horizon, I saw that it was a blue and yellow striped aircraft of some kind before Ethan looked up at me.

"Daddy, what was that?" Ethan wondered in confusion while I kept looking up at the sky.

"No idea...it's probably just a plane or a jet," I replied but something told me that I was wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a Piggly Wiggly supermarket, people were shopping and leaving the store when they heard the sound of something fast approaching and they all panicked when they spotted a large object falling towards them at high speed, forcing people to get out of the way as the object flew so fast that it broke the space-time barrier and disappeared through a portal to another dimension.

Inside the object, which was a spaceship, were the Nerdlucks piloting it as they were flying through a swirling blue tunnel, then they saw something up ahead that made them scream but the thing was the Looney Tunes rings with a Warner Bros. logo in the center, the Looney Tunes theme playing as they got closer.

"Bombastic!" Pound exclaimed.

"Cool!" Nawt agreed as they approached the logo.

The ship hit the logo and struggled to pass through it as it stretched like rubber, but it gave way and the ship entered an animated world as it flew down to a forest that was near a city called Acme Acres. At the same time, gunshots rang out as the anthropomorphic toon rabbit Bugs Bunny was running to avoid getting shot by his old enemy, Elmer Fudd.

"Awight, you wascal bunny! Come back here, you scwewy wodent!" Elmer shouted in the distance and Bugs screeched to a stop as he looked at the fourth wall.

"Eh, I'll be with you in a second, folks, after as I deal with nature boy here," Bugs told the audience while he gestured behind him with his thumb, and found himself at gunpoint when Elmer shoved his double-barrel shotgun into Bugs' face.

"Alwight, you pesky wabbit, I got you now!" Elmer declared victoriously and was about to shoot him, only for a ramp to suddenly come down and flatten him as he yelped in pain.

Bugs looked up and saw that a spaceship had landed next to him and Elmer while the Nerdlucks were standing at the entrance of the ship.

"One step for moi!" Pound declared as he and the other Nerdlucks went down the ramp.

"One giant leap for Moron Mountain!" Bang finished as he took out a flag and went to jab it down, only for the bottom of the flagpole to hit Pound's foot and he screamed in pain while Bugs looked down at Elmer and saw stars circling his head.

"And one whopper headache for Elmer Fudd," Bugs quipped as the tiny Nerdlucks approached his feet and Bugs added, "Diminutive, ain't they?"

"We seek the one called Bugs Bunny so have you seen him?" Bang questioned while Bugs looked at the audience with a deadpan expression, then he stared back down at the small aliens while an idea came to him.

"Hmm...Bugs Bunny. Say, does he have great big long ears like this?" Bugs asked as he pulled his ears comically.

"Yeah," the Nerdlucks replied as Bugs let go of his ears and they snapped back to normal.

"And does he hop around like this?" Bugs questioned as he started hopping around the forest.

"Yeah," the Nerdlucks answered with nods.

"Well, does he say 'what's up, Doc?' like this?" Bugs inquired as he took out a carrot and rested his hand on Pound's head while he chomped on the carrot and asked, "Eh...what's up, Doc?"

"Yeah!" the Nerdlucks exclaimed excitingly and Bugs shrugged as he tossed away the eaten carrot.

"Nope, never heard of him," Bugs lied as he went to leave.

"Aww," the Nerdlucks groaned in disappointment while Bugs was walking away.

"You know, maybe there is no intelligent life out there in the universe after all," Bugs remarked to the audience as he went through the forest, humming cheerfully until a laser blast completely destroyed the forest in front of him and he whipped around with wide eyes and drooping ears while he was covered in soot.

"Hold it right there, Mr. Looney Tune!" Bang growled as he and the other Nerdlucks aimed laser guns at him.

"What do you think we are, stupid?!" Bupkus snarled viciously.

"Okay, bunny, gather up your toon pals because we're going for a ride," Pound stated as he chuckled menacingly.

"Totally...so, like, where are we going?" Blanko questioned dumbly and received a slap from Pound in response.

"Are we there yet?" Blanko questioned dizzily as he vibrated from the force of the hit and fell over.

* * *

A/N It looks like things are not looking too good for the Looney Tunes but if you've seen the movie, then you know that things turn out okay in the end. To answer any questions you are thinking about, Looney Tune Land will take place in another dimension instead of the center of the Earth and it explains that Ethan is not only in the distant future but in another dimension altogether in my Man Out of Time story.

If you all like this chapter, let me know and stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Birmingham, Alabama, 1994.

A day after Michael's baseball game, I was driving home from work and I pulled up into the driveway before I got out of the car and headed to the front door, just as I saw my pet rottweiler Rex come running out of his doghouse and charged at me.

"Hey, Rex, how you doing?" I greeted before Rex launched himself at me and knocked me to the ground while he was licking my face excitingly.

"Son of a bitch, Rex, get off me! God, your breath stinks!" I complained as my mother, Stacy, came running out of my house and grabbed Rex's collar before trying to pull him off me.

"Rex, get off him! That's enough boy, so get off him before I cook you!" Mom grunted as she pulled Rex off of me and dragged him back to his doghouse while I used my cane as support to get myself up, wiping dog saliva off of my face as Jennifer's minivan pulled up into the driveway.

After the van stopped, Jennifer and Ethan got out as they were getting their things and Jennifer walked up to me with a warm smile.

"Hey, Paul," Jennifer greeted.

"Hey, hon," I replied as she kissed me and recoiled slightly as she backed up and wiped her mouth in disgust.

"Ugh, you're covered in drool," Jennifer gagged while I chuckled.

"Yeah, blame Rex for that since he decided to welcome me home in a more eccentric way," I remarked while Ethan was heading to the house.

We all laughed as we went inside the house, and I took off my suit jacket as I placed my suitcase down and smelled dinner cooking as Ethan headed into the living room. I entered the kitchen with Jennifer as we said hello to Mom and I gently hugged her while we were getting everything set up for dinner.

"Mmmm...smells good so what's cooking?" I asked eagerly.

"Spaghetti and meatballs with alfredo sauce, string bean casserole and for dessert, I had baked a lovely blueberry pie," Mom explained and I smiled.

"Our favorites and Ethan loves the Spaghetti and meatballs with the alfredo sauce. Thanks for being here Ma, Ethan would be happy to see you," I complimented.

"It's no problem so why don't you go let Ethan know that dinner will be ready soon," Mom instructed and I nodded before I left the kitchen.

When I entered the living room, I saw Ethan watching the news on TV and I headed over to him.

"Hey, what are ya watching?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa next to him.

"It was another career day for Michael Jorden at the Baron's field yesterday afternoon because let's face it, this baseball thing is just not working. Yesterday, he went over four strike-outs which brings his batting average to a 214, which also happens to be his playing weight. Baseball bat? Get this guy a tennis racket," the newscaster scoffed as Ethan looked up at me.

"Daddy, is it true? Was everybody mad at uncle M.J?" Ethan wondered innocently.

"Hey, don't listen to what he's saying because he's just being mean, okay?" I lectured and Ethan nodded as he looked back at the TV.

"Michael, I know golf is your sport, but not here because watching this hurts me more than it hurts you," the newscaster insulted and I had enough of him badmouthing Michael as I picked up the remote.

"Why are ya even watching this? It's bad for ya so maybe you should watch something else," I suggested as I flipped through some channels until I stopped at a Road Runner and Wile E Coyote cartoon, then I smiled in nostalgia as I saw Wile carrying an anvil and was about to cross a wire that went from his side of the canyon to another one that was in the distance.

"There you go, Road Runner and Wile E Coyote is a great cartoon so enjoy it until I call you for dinner. Meep-meep," I mimicked Road Runner's trademark line playfully as I ruffled Ethan's hair and stood up.

After I had left the living room, Ethan watched Wile walk onto the wire and said wire bent comically as Wile was lowered down onto the road that was far below the cliff, just as the Road Runner zoomed into sight and said his line before he zipped away. Suddenly, Porky Pig came into view with his hands up and Road Runner showed up again with his head cocked in confusion.

"Stop this c-c-c-cartoon because we've got an em-m-m-mergency Cartoon Union M-M-Meeting to go to!" Porky notified Wile and Road Runner while panting breathlessly.

"Meep-meep!" Road Runner chirped and zipped away, causing Porky to jump as he raced after Road Runner.

"Hey, wait for-wait for m-hold your horses!" Porky yelped as he chased after Road Runner.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, wait for me!" Wile suddenly called out in a male British accent as he dropped the anvil and went to go after them, then a look of horror crossed his muzzle before the wire he was standing on sent him up into the air off-screen and only the animated scenery was shown after that.

"Where did they go?" Ethan wondered in confusion as I called for him and Ethan turned off the TV as he got off the sofa and headed to the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

Later that night, in Looney Toon Land, toons from many different cartoons had shown up in Acme Acres and were now in the city's theatre for a meeting, just as Wile came flying down from the sky and crashes through the roof before landing hard onto the carpet floor covered in soot.

"Blimey...that's going to leave a mark," Wile groaned in pain as Tweetie birds circled around his head, then Daffy Duck flattens his muzzle by stepping on it as he came walking in wearing a towel and holding a scrub brush.

"Stop the music, top duck coming through!" Daffy announced as he shoved Foghorn out of the way.

"Hey!" Foghorn protested with a glare but was completely ignored.

"Geez, it's getting so a guy can't even get wet around here! So, what's the big emergency?" Daffy questioned Bugs irritably, who was on the stage chained up while the Nerdlucks were standing next to him.

"Uh, these little guys would like to make an announcement," Bugs said and passes the microphone to Pound while adding, "Here you go, shorty."

The other Nerdlucks gently nudged Pound forward and he went over to the microphone to grab it while clearing his throat.

"Alright, you all are now our prisoners!" Pound declared with a dark grin.

All the toons were completely silent for a moment as they stared at Pound, then they looked at each other and erupted into laughter which made Pound feel completely awkward and embarrassed as Nawt took the microphone from him.

"Ohh, we're in big trouble now," Slyvester mocked while he kept laughing.

"We are taking you to our theme park in outer space, where you'll be our slaves and placed on display for the amusement for our paying customers," Nawt finished explaining for Pound and all the toons rolled their eyes and smiled at each other in amusement.

"My goodness, I have no idea what they're talking about," Wile whispered to Foghorn in confusion, who shrugged as Daffy faked a look of fear with a hand on his chest.

"Oh, fear...clutches my breast," Daffy whimpered dramatically and started laughing hard as the other toons joined in again, just as Yosemite Sam jumped on the stage with his revolvers out and he fired into the air.

"We ain't a-going nowhere!" Sam growled as he aimed at Pound, only for the tiny alien to take out his laser gun and zap him until Sam was in his underwear and looking completely charred.

Pound aimed at the other toons and they all raised their hands in surrender, just as Bugs came up with an idea and removed the chains that were on him.

"Eh, not so fast Doc. You can't just turn us into slaves because that would be bad, so you gotta give us a chance to defend ourselves," Bugs stated and Pound aimed at him.

"Oh yeah, says who?" Pound challenged while Bugs had his back turned and was writing something until he turned around to show him a book that had the original title crossed out and 'how to capture cartoons' was written over it.

"There, read em and weep em boys," Bugs said as Pound took the book and as the Nerdlucks read the book, they found a note that said 'give them a chance to defend themselves'.

"Aw, do we have to?" Blanko groaned while rolling his eyes.

"It's in the rulebook," Nawt pointed out and Blanko sighed.

"Okay, it's in the rulebook," Blanko agreed reluctantly as Bugs zipped to a door and opened it.

"Uno momento, we have to confer," Bugs informed the Nerdlucks before he and a few other toons headed into the backstage area and the door slammed shut.

In the backstage area, Bugs was wearing a military uniform and standing in front of the American flag while other toons were waiting to see what he had planned.

"Alright, troops, it is time for us to choose a battlefield that affords us," Bugs stated and Porky Pig held up a hand to get his attention.

"Oh, I-I g-g-got it!" Porky exclaimed excitingly and Bugs looked at him.

"Yes, Private Porkster?" Bugs inquired.

"How about we challenge them to a b-b-b-spelling bee?" Porky offered.

"Say, we couwd have a bowwing tournament," Elmer added while letting out his trademark laugh.

"I have a brilliant idea that's surely not to fail. What if we challenge those aliens to a game of cricket?" Wile pitched in just as Sylvester threw his arms up in disbelief.

"Suffering succotash, what is wrong with all of you?! I say we get a ladder, wait till the old lady's out of the room, then grab that little bird!" Sylvester growled as a thought cloud depicting the events appeared above his head and he started wheezing with red eyes and a manic grin as Bugs came over to pat him on the back to calm him down.

"Whoa, whoa, take a deep breath, Sly. Okay, let's analyze the competition here," Bugs said as he pulled down a chart of the Nerdlucks and added, "Now, what are we looking at here? We got a small race of invading aliens."

"Small arms, short legs," Daffy said as he altered his body to look like a Nerdluck.

"Not vewy fast," Elmer muttered thoughtfully

"Not very big enough," Wile chimed in with a frown.

"Tiny little guys," Sylvester added as the wheels started turning in the toons' minds.

"Can't jump high," Porky pitched in.

The toons thought about what they had learned so far and then they all had an idea as they looked at each other with mischievous grins, just before they all headed back to the stage where the Nerdlucks were waiting for them.

"We challenge you to a basketball game," Bugs declared as he spun a basketball on his finger and the Nerdlucks started cheering.

"Alright, basketball it is," Pound agreed while a few other Nerdlucks made their noises of agreement.

"All right...um, what is basketball?" Blanko wondered in confusion.

"Beats me," Nawt replied as the other Nerdlucks were also confused.

"Lights, camera, and action!" Bugs called out to the projector booth.

The lights turned off as the curtains onstage opened to show a screen and everyone took their seats as the projector was starting up, only Foghorn was trying to find a seat and was accidentally preventing a few toons from seeing clearly.

"Pardon me, sorry," Foghorn apologized while he was moving through a row of seats that were occupied.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Leghorn, but do you mind sitting down?!" Wile shouted irritably with his hands cupped around his muzzle.

"Allow me, Mr. Coyote. Hey, down in front!" Barnyard Dawg snapped at Foghorn as he chucked his bag of popcorn at the rooster toon's head, the bag smacking into Foghorn's head and sending him to the floor as an old basketball tutorial documentary started playing.

"An exhilarating team sport currently growing rapidly in popularity is basketball and unlike football and baseball, only five men can play on a team. It's a fast-paced, razzle-dazzle game that requires wits and even faster reflexes. Here's how it's done in the professional ranks, the National Basketball Association which features the best players in the world," the narrator described while the Nerdlucks smiled malevolently at the idea that came to them.

"The best players in the world," Nawt muttered.

"The best," Bupkus added while Pound smiled at the idea that they all had.

* * *

A/N Seems like I'm just putting out chapters quickly in this story. Space Jam was one of my favorite childhood movies growing up and writing a story about it is bringing back nostalgic memories of the late 1990s and since I had discovered that an actual sequel is coming out two years from now, I couldn't resist and I wanted to put down what happened to Ethan's father and how he went missing.

Let me know how you all are liking the story so far and stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Madison Square Garden, New York City, 1994.

Later that night, the NBA finals were in full swing as people were cheering or booing while opposing basketball teams Phoenix Suns and New York Knicks were playing against each other, just as the Nerdlucks snuck in wearing a trench coat and fedora hat before they found a seat next to a woman and her husband.

"Hey, she's looking again," Nawt informed the others and Bang instantly closed the middle of the trench coat after peering out with Blanko for any potential targets, causing the woman next to them to stare at what appears to be a man fidgeting.

"Sweetheart," the woman spoke to her husband, who was focused on the game.

"What?" the man asked distractingly.

"I thought you were going to get better seats this year," the woman muttered.

"This is as good as I could get," the man stated.

"This guy next to us is doing something very creepy in his trenchcoat," the woman complained quietly with an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Honey, will you just let me watch the game because Barkley's killing us," the man snapped impatiently and went back to focusing on the game, catching the Nerdlucks' attention.

"Hey, someone is killing someone," Bang whispered as he opened the middle of the trenchcoat again slightly.

"No, seriously," Blanko muttered as he also peered out.

"Wow, a killer? Let me see," Pound ordered as he looked out and Nawt pointed at Charles Barkley.

"There, that's the killer. He's big," Nawt commented while Charles was running around on the court.

"He's mine," Pound declared with a grin.

"Okay, go get him," Nawt encouraged and Pound melted into pink slime as he moved out onto the court.

Pound moved past many players until he reached Charles and forced himself into his body, making Charles suddenly stop as Pound left his body and people in the crowd booed as Pound made it back to the other Nerdlucks and entered a basketball that started glowing.

"Wow, he did it!" Bupkus cheered happily as Pound left the basketball.

"I got it, I got his talent," Pound stated gleefully as he pointed at the ball.

As Charles was benched because of his strange behavior, Bang had sunk onto the court and reached Patrick Ewing until he also forced himself into his body and Patrick swayed slightly as Bang left and the other players on Patrick's team headed over to him to see if he was okay.

"Yo, Pat, you alright?" a team member inquired in concern and Patrick nodded.

"Yeah, I'm cool," Patrick reassured and did a fist bump as another player rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on man, it's okay. You're fine, so let's go," the man encouraged as Patrick gestured for the coach to pass him the ball.

The coach tossed him the ball and it bounced off Patrick's head while he looked dazed, causing some people in the crowd and a few players to wonder what was going on since it was very strange to see two NBA players acting odd.

"Come on, Pat, let's go!" the coach ordered as he passed the ball again, and Patrick couldn't grab it as it fell to the floor and Patrick leaned down to pick it up.

Patrick shot the ball into the air and it flew over the hoop until it hit someone in the face, knocking the poor man out and the coaches from both teams were forced to stop the game until they could figure out what was going on.

* * *

Birmingham, Alabama, 1994.

The next day, I was at home and had just gotten dressed for golf while the TV was on, then I was speaking to Jennifer on the phone while I was heading to the TV and I saw the news talking about an incident occurring in the NBA.

"Yeah, I'll be home later today," I said on the phone as I turned up the volume on the TV slightly.

"In a shocking development, five NBA players have been placed on a disabled list in the last twenty-four hours, all suffering from the same unknown illness. Whatever this affliction is, it seems to have a devastating effect on the player's coordination. Watch Patrick Ewing," the newscaster reported as I saw a scene of the ball bouncing off Patrick's head.

"Hey, are ya watching TV right now? Well, I think ya need to see this," I stated as the newscaster was talking about Larry Johnson, Shawn Bradley, and Muggsy Bogues while scenes of them acting strange were being shown on TV.

"I know, I'm seeing it right now...looks like I retired just in time," I remarked just as I heard someone knocking on the front door and I added, "Okay, I got to go so I'll see you and Ethan when I get home."

I hung up the phone and turned off the TV as I took my cane, limping to the front door and opening it to see Michael and Stan waiting for me.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Michael asked and I nodded as I left the house and we headed to the Birmingham Pines Country Club to play golf.

Meanwhile, in Looney Tune Land, Bugs and the other toons were practicing on an outside basketball court when Bugs scored a shot and turned to look at the other toons, who were sitting on the bleachers and waiting for their turn.

"Okay, okay, now which one of you maroons have ever played basketball before," Bugs asked the other toons, which caused them to look at each other and mutter when Daffy perked up as he headed onto the court.

"I have, coach, and there's an important strategic question I need to ask you," Daffy piped up and Bugs looked at him.

"Yes?" Bugs inquired, and disco music started playing as Daffy did a fashion show by trying on different clothes until he stopped at an outfit consisting of a gold jersey, purple shorts, black sneakers, and a green wig.

"What do you think? I'm kinda partial with the purple and gold myself since it goes better with my color," Daffy offered just as Porky approached with a wave.

"Hey, guys. Uh, n-nice outfit Daffy. T-The little aliens say it's their turn to, uh, use the court," Porky informed everybody while the Nerdlucks were doing badly at exercising.

"I say, this is a waste of time," Wile stated with an annoyed sigh and unamused look.

"Yeah, sure, let the little pipsqueaks knock themselves out," Bugs agreed with a smirk as he and the other toons went to leave.

"Too bad that you can't practice getting taller, boys," Daffy taunted after he was wiping himself with a towel.

As the toons laughed and started to leave the court, dark clouds suddenly covered the sky while Pound and Bang took out the bag carrying the glowing basketball, then they opened the bag and placed their hands on the ball just before the talents of the NBA were absorbed into their bodies and the toons turned around to see what was going on.

Their eyes widened in shock and disbelief as the Nerdlucks got taller, muscular, and more sinister as basketball uniforms with a zero in the middle appeared, then the large aliens grinned menacingly down at the completely stunned toons while they enjoyed how big and powerful they were.

"Hey, little pig...boo," Blanko said to Porky as he leaned down to his face and Porky shrieked until he looked down and blushed in embarrassment.

"O-Oh dear...I be-believe I wet myself," Porky muttered with a sheepish smile.

"Time to play a little basketball," Bang growled as he picked up the ball and slammed it down onto the court with such force that the ground cracked and an earthquake broke out as the toons huddled up together in the middle of the cracked ground.

"With all due respect, gentlemen, but what are those hideous creatures?!" Wile yelped in alarm while he looked completely horrified.

"Those little pipsqueaks just turned into superstars!" Daffy exclaimed incredulously.

"They're m-m-monsters!" Porky stuttered in terror.

"Suffering succotash, they're Monstars!" Sylvester cried in disbelief as Bang popped the ball with his strong grip and the newly named Monstars went to leave the court.

"Bye-bye," Bupkus taunted as he and the other Monstars left the court, causing a hotel to completely collapse as Bugs just stared and then he looked at the audience.

"Eh, I think we need a little bit of help," Bugs admitted nervously and started to plan with the other toons that were shaken up by their recent experience.

* * *

After arriving at the country club, I was now with Michael and Stan on the golf course with Larry Bird and Bill Murray while I and the others waited for Bill to hit the ball.

"I'm 75 yards...okay little fella, are you my friend or are you my enemy? You are my friend, right? You are my ally. You are my associate, my assistant. You are my weapon. You are leaving," Bill declared as he swung and struck the golf ball.

I took off my ball cap to wipe the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand as the ball flew in the distance, then it landed near the hole and Stan clapped while the others looked impressed.

"Oh, nice shot, Mr. Murray," Stan complimented while Bill kept posing for a short amount of time.

"You can stop posing now," Michael chimed in and we all chuckled as Bill stopped posing and let Larry have his turn.

"Not bad, not bad," Larry remarked as he took his position.

"Something for you all to shoot at," Bill said as he stood next to me.

"Hey, knock it out of the park," I encouraged and Michael looked at me.

"That's baseball," Michael told me with an expression of confusion.

"Same thing, M.J," I shot back with a grin as Larry put down another ball and Bill looked at us.

"Mike, Paul, I gotta ask you two something because the NBA had got to face the reality that what's happening to these players is serious. They're going to need new players with talent, guys with skills who never thought about a career before.

Do you guys think I got a shot?" Bill asked, which surprised me while Michael shook his head.

"No," Michael told him and Bill looked disappointed.

"Come on, don't kid me," Bill muttered and Michael sighed.

"Listen, it's a mans' game and you can't play," Michael stated.

"What if I tried hard?" Bill offered.

"Damn it, could you keep it down because I'm trying to hit this ball," Larry piped up with annoyance in his voice as he tried to focus.

"It's cause I'm white, right?" Bill questioned with a pout.

"Larry's white, I'm white...ya know, maybe he could give it a try because ya never know, he might surprise you," I pitched in helpfully and Bill looked appreciated while Larry struck the ball and it went flying.

"Damn, nice shot," Michael praised as Bill made a noise of astonishment and I was amazed when the ball landed next to the hole.

"Heh, you clowns can't beat that because that's the best shot I've ever hit," Larry taunted with a smirk and I decided to wipe it off his face.

"Oh, I'll make ya eat those words," I remarked as I stepped forward and Stan helped me by putting the ball down while I got into a swinging position.

"Yeah? I'll believe it when I see it," Larry fired back and I grinned at him before concentrating and I swung slightly hard, sending the ball flying into the air quickly.

"Crap, good swing," Larry muttered but I was too focused on the ball to answer.

"Come on, baby, come on..." I trailed off in anticipation as the ball hit the ground and rolled to the hole.

"It is alive!" Bill exclaimed dramatically as the ball closed in and fell into the hole.

"Hell yeah, my first hole-in-one!" I cheered with my fists in the air while the others also displayed their excitement.

After we were done doing our little celebration dance, we headed to the hole and I grabbed the flag, then I lifted it and grinned at the others.

"Larry, nothing but the bottom of the cup," I stated while moving the flag out of the way.

"Wait, let me get a picture of this to capture the moment," Stan offered as he took out a camera and I nodded.

"Sure thing," I agreed and leaned forward slightly.

"Okay, now just reach in to grab the ball and hold still," Stan instructed as Michael helped me get down on my knees and I reached into the hole while smiling, just as Stan took a picture and Michael helped me up.

"Thank's Mike, so how do I look?" I asked as we gathered around to see the picture of me smiling.

"It looks great, but it's starting to get late so we should leave," Larry pointed out and we all nodded.

"Sure, but let me get the rest of the balls first while you guys go load up," I said and the others looked at me.

"Are you sure? We could help," Michael offered and I shook my head.

"Nah, I got it," I refused and the others shrugged as they turned around and headed back to the golf carts.

Once they were out of view, I slowly knelt down and started to pick up the two other golf balls, then I heard a weird noise behind me made me stand up to turn around and look just before I was stunned to see a blue swirling portal hovering in mid-air. Before I could react, a rope came out to lasso my wrists and I was yanked into the portal just as it closed, my fallen hat and golf club the only signs that I used to be there.

* * *

I kept screaming as I was still being pulled through the blue tunnel, then I saw something fast approaching until it was close enough for me to see that it was the Warner Bros. logo.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" I shouted in a complete panic as I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact.

I hit the logo and it comically stretched forward while I felt a very strange sensation and heard what appeared to be noises of something stretching and compressing into many shapes until it stopped and the logo gave way. I kept screaming as I opened my eyes and could've sworn I saw that everything was animated all around me, then I fell to a city and landed in a park with a loud boom and dust cloud as I groaned in pain.

I sat up with animated golf balls circling my head as I felt dizzy, then I spotted something gray leaning against a tree while my blurry vision started clearing up.

"Oh, uh, better watch that first step Doc because it's a real lulu," I heard a male voice with a Brooklyn accent and when my vision cleared up, I didn't know how to react when I saw Bugs Bunny leaning against to a tree.

"Bugs Bunny?" I wondered in confusion and shock as Bugs shrugged.

"Eh, you were expecting maybe the Easter Bunny?" Bugs remarked while I was rubbing my eyes and shaking my head.

"No, I must've hit my head because there's no way I'm seeing this...you ain't even real," I stated out of denial as I carefully stood up and Bugs looked taken aback as he approached me.

"Not real, eh? If I wasn't real, could I do this?" Bugs wondered as he suddenly grabbed my shirt and gave me a big kiss on the mouth, then his lips left mine and I wiped my mouth in disgust.

At that time, I noticed that something was wrong when it seemed like my mouth was longer and my arm felt hairier, then I looked down at my arms and my eyes widened when I saw that not only was I animated, but my arms and hands were covered in what appeared brown fur as I looked up at Bugs with heavy breathing.

"Why am I covered in brown hair? Why does my face feel longer? What's happened to me?" I questioned frantically and Bugs looked hesitant as he pointed at a puddle of water.

"Eh, about that, you should probably take a look at yourself, Doc," Bugs said and when I headed to the puddle to looked at my reflection, it felt like my heart stopped when I saw myself.

I saw a toon coyote with brown fur looking right back at me with my green eyes and wearing my clothes, then I suddenly did a wild take by hovering in mid-air for a second with my eyes growing into the size of bowling balls and the comical sound of a car horn blaring, which scared me even more since it was a bizarre thing to witness in person and not on TV.

"Holy mother of...I'm a cartoon! This isn't possible, this isn't real!" I rambled with my heart comically beating out of my chest and then I saw other toons coming out of different places to investigate the commotion and they perked up with excited grins when they saw me.

"Oh, wook, is that him?" Elmer wondered in astonishment as he and Foghorn left a barbershop.

"Oh boy, it's Paul!" Sylvester cheered while he popped up from a manhole.

"The Lightning Bolt Matthews...oh my, he's become one of us," Granny also chimed in while I looked around in a daze.

"Basketball!" Taz growled as he burst from a mailbox and spun to me.

"Oh, I tawt I taw...I did, I did see a coyote!" Tweety chirped from his nest on the tree next to me, then he flew down while the other toons gathered around me with looks of interest.

"Eh, p-pardon me M-M-Mr. Matthews, could I have your a-a-a-auto...your John Hancock please?" Porky asked politely while taking out an autograph book and pencil.

I just kept staring at the toons that were looking at me with hopeful expressions, then it all became too much for me as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I blacked out when I suddenly collapsed and hit the ground face-first. After that, all the toons looked at each other with bewildered expressions since they weren't expecting that to happen.

"Oh dear, perhaps we may have overwhelmed the poor man," Wile pointed out in concern while the other toons looked embarrassed.

"Eh, maybe we should've thought this one through better," Bugs told the audience while Taz zipped away and came back with a bucket of water.

Bugs took the bucket of water and splashed me in the face, causing me to be startled awake as I sat up and sputtered while looking around in alarm and hoping that it was all a dream but I felt crestfallen when I saw that I was still in Cartoon Land and the toons I saw on TV as a kid were still here. Before I knew it, toons were introducing themselves and shaking my hand or paw or whatever they're called now before Sylvester eventually approached me.

"Hello, Mr. Matthews, I have to say it is quite an honor to meet you-" Sylvester started to say as he reached out to shake my hand, only to be pushed aside and my eyes widened when I saw that it was a toon who I considered was one of my favorites.

Standing in front of me was Wile E. Coyote and he smiled as he held out a hand, prompting me to shake it hesitantly while I felt nervous and Wile was sent into a tree suddenly as Road Runner sped up to me and knocked him out of the way, then he zipped around to check me out fully before stopping in front of me and cocking his head.

"Meep-meep," Road Runner greeted and I slowly raised my hand before waving slightly.

"Um, hello," I replied slowly as Daffy shoved a few toons out of the way and headed over to me in a vintage doctor's outfit.

"Back up, let the doctor take a look!" Daffy ordered as he pulled a lever that popped up from nowhere, and I was suddenly sent up into the air while sitting in a chair that wasn't there before until it stopped at a certain distance in the sky.

"Whoops, a little high," Daffy stated sheepishly and I frantically shook my head.

"Don't!" I shouted in a complete panic.

"Going down!" Daffy declared as he pulled the lever again.

I did another wild take with my eyes popping out and my jaw elongating unnaturally as I screamed comically, then the chair came flying down to the ground and it landed none-too-gently before many toons held up scorecards with tens on them.

"So, what do you say we go for a little spin?" Daffy quipped as he grabbed the chair and spun me around until I was completely dizzy, then he stopped the chair and my eyes spun around while he looked into my ear with an otoscope.

"Hmm...now, let's see what we got inside here," Daffy muttered as he looked into my ear and Bugs waved as he yodeled into my other ear.

"Say ahh," Daffy said as he shoved a thermometer into my mouth and it swelled until it exploded and the smoke cleared up to show me covered in soot as Daffy stamped an 'a-ok' sign onto my forehead.

"Alright, he's okay!" Daffy stated as I coughed out a single cloud of black smoke and I shook myself to get rid of the soot covering me while wiping the stamp from my head with a hand.

"Okay, I have no idea what is happening so will someone please tell me what is going on and why I'm here?" I questioned in frustration and Bugs hopped onto my lap.

"Why, Paul, I'd thought you'd never ask. You see, these aliens came from outer space and they wanna make us slaves in their theme park. Eh, what do we care, they're little so we challenged them to a basketball game but then they show up and they ain't so little anymore; they're huge!

We need to beat these guys 'cause they're talking about slavery, then they'll make us do stand-up comedy with the same jokes for all of eternity. We're gonna be locked up like wild animals and be trotted out to perform in front of a bunch of lowbrow, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor-challenged aliens! Eh, what I'm trying to say is...we need your help!" Bugs shouted into my muzzle while a thought cloud appeared above his head and described what he was talking about as I recoiled.

"Whoa, what?! Bugs, I'm in construction management now and I'm not going to be of any help!" I exclaimed in alarm and Bugs slicked his ears back while showing a skull from out of nowhere.

"Right, and I'm a Shakespearean actor," Bugs remarked in a fake British accent before tossing the skull away.

"Bugs, I'm truly sorry that ya'll are going through that, but I'm not going to be of any help because I've been in a bad car accident last year that permanently damaged the nerves in my leg and left me with a limp...I wish I could help but I can't unless the nerves in my leg make a miraculous recovery," I told Bugs with a look of depression and he smirked knowingly.

"Eh, I wouldn't lose faith in yourself like that, so try walking and I think you'll be surprised," Bugs said cryptically and he got off me while the other toons watched eagerly.

I was confused by what he said and just shrugged as I got up carefully, then I took a step and was completely rendered off guard when I walked perfectly without a limp. I felt denial at first and started walking to see if I was imagining it, then it hit me that my leg was fully functional and I gasped while tears started to well up. I started running around and was laughing breathlessly at the miracle I was experiencing, feeling completely overjoyed that my leg was working fully and I was running for the first time in a year.

When the doctor told me that I would never walk right again because of the accident, I was completely devastated since I loved basketball and losing it was like losing a part of myself...but now that my leg was fixed, I felt like crying happily due to how incredible this was. As I stopped in front of the toons, I saw them all smiling at me softly and I didn't know what to say to them.

"Fellas, this is...there are no words to describe what I'm feeling right now. How is this even possible because the nerves in my leg were permanently damaged," I pointed out and Bugs approached me before laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Doc, this is Looney Tune Land, where the impossible in your world becomes possible here," Bugs stated and I nodded.

"Well, I don't know what to say...but I'm still unsure if I'm going to be of any help since I haven't played basketball for a year and I'm going to be rusty from a lack of practice," I stated doubtfully.

"You don't need to worry since we have the perfect place to get you back into shape again," Bugs reassured and he gestured for me to follow him and the other toons.

As I followed the other toons, I thought about my family and hoped that Jennifer and Ethan were doing okay since I haven't come home yet and Jennifer was probably getting worried.

* * *

A/N And that's another chapter done so I hope you all enjoyed it. It looks like Paul's leg is fully functional again due to transforming into a coyote toon and now he has to start training again to prepare for the fight against the Monstars, but will he and the Looney Tunes win and ensure their freedom or will they lose and suffer an eternity of slavery?

Only time will tell so let me know how you all like the story so far and stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Acme Acres, California, Looney Tune Land, 1994.

While walking through the city with the Looney Tunes, I was pleasantly surprised when I saw locations that were from the cartoon Tiny Toons Adventures like the cinema with the ridiculously long movie list that comically stretched up into the sky, Montana Max's mansion, the wooded area that had Buster Bunny's home, and Acme Looniversity that showed two statues of Bugs and Daffy wearing graduation uniforms. I was wondering if or when I would encounter the Tiny Toons until we arrived at a large building that was a gym, and we went inside as I expressed my concerns about how rusty I was.

"Look, I know my leg is fully functional again but I'm still ain't sure if I can do this...what if we lose because my timing might be off," I stated uneasily and Bugs turned around while the other toons spread out.

"Eh, we'll fix your timing so look at our facilities," Bugs reassured as he gestured to the large room we were in, and I was shocked and disgusted to see that the gym looked like it was falling apart and completely unsafe.

"We've got hoops!" Daffy declared while he was swinging on a basketball hoop and it broke, sending him crashing to the ground.

"We got weights," Elmer said as Taz lifted a metal bar with two weights, only for one of the weights to fall off the bar and flatten the Goofy Gophers before the bar tipped over and Taz fell sideways to the floor.

"We've got balls!" Sylvester exclaimed as he opened a locker and yelped while he got buried by a mountain of sports balls.

"I can see that...but this place looks like it needs to be condemned because it's a mess," I pointed out hesitantly and the toons perked up.

"Mess? You're worried about a little mess? There's nothing a little spit-shine won't fix so spit-shine!" Daffy called out.

"Spit-shine!" Sylvester also yelled and the toons started spitting the floor, causing me to immediately back up and my muzzle scrunched up in disgust at the unsanitary sight.

"Alright, that is nasty," I muttered as Taz took two mops and revved up before spinning around, scrubbing the place from top to bottom and I was stunned to see that everything was being repaired and cleaned until Taz stopped and the building was now fixed and shiny.

"Lemony fresh," Taz growled and I laughed slightly from what I had seen.

"Y'all are nuts, plain and simple," I commented in disbelief and Porky approached me.

"Correction, we're the Looney Tunes," Porky corrected and Daffy lifted his rear to show the Warner Bros. logo on it.

"And as such, are the exclusive property and trademark of Warner Bros. Inc," Daffy added and kissed the logo.

"Well, my son and I love you guys since I've watched your show for years and got my son Ethan to see it. Not only are you guys crazy but y'all are also great, including you Bugs," I complimented and the toons smiled at the praise.

"Thank you, Paul, and I've watched you play every season for years, Doc. Besides, you were one of the greatest basketball players in the country until you unfortunately retired," Bugs told me.

"I appreciate it, Bugs," I stated with a smile.

Suddenly, a rumbling noise rang out and we all turned to look at the doors until large ugly monsters crashed them open with growls, the monsters with different skin colors and wearing basketball uniforms with zeros in the middle of their shirts.

"I'm here!" the purple monster snarled as a tall blue one also entered the gym.

"Me too," the blue one stated with a Californian surfer accent until his face collided with a hoop and he recoiled while clutching his face and yelling, "That hurt!"

The monsters growled as they approached me and started leering while I looked back up at them with a grimace.

"Friends of yours?" I asked Bugs, who hid behind me and leaned forward.

"Well, uh, remember those tiny aliens I told you about? Yeah, that's them and they're called the Monstars now after growing into what you see now," Bugs explained nervously as he pointed at the Monstars, then I looked up at the Monstars again with wide eyes.

"Oh, I see what ya mean," I stated uneasily.

"You've heard of the dream team? Well, we're the mean team, mutt," the orange Monstar declared.

"Mutt," the purple Monstar added and my right eye twitched at what I'd heard.

"Mutt?" I questioned lowly, feeling offended and slightly pissed at the insult while Wile was growling.

"Yeah, we're the Monstars, M.O.N...uh," the small red Monstar trailed off after he jumped on the orange Monstar's shoulder.

"Let's see what you got, chump," the orange Monstar challenged as he tossed me a basketball, causing me to glare up at him.

"I don't play basketball anymore," I refused firmly and tossed it back, then the purple Monstar chuckled.

"Ooh, I don't play basketball anymore!" the purple Monstar mocked before laughing with the orange and red ones as the big green one stepped in.

"Maybe, you're chicken," the green Monstar taunted before clucking and flapping his arms like a chicken.

"I say, I resemble that remark!" Foghorn piped up as he approached us with an offended expression.

"Seriously? If that's the best insult y'all can come up with then that's just pathetic, ya big ugly freaks," I insulted and the Monstars widened their eyes in disbelief.

"Big ugly freaks?! Come here, you little punk!" the orange Monstar snarled as he suddenly grabbed me.

I struggled as I tried to get free, then I felt the strangest sensation as he compressed my entire body into the shape of a basketball, then I was tossed to the red Monstar before he dribbled me around and shot me to the green one as I flew just above the Looney Tunes and made the top of their heads smoke.

The green Monstar caught me and ran to one of the hoops before dunking me so hard that the glass shattered, and I groaned while I was bouncing before I unrolled back to my normal shape with tweety birds circling my head.

"Hey everybody, look at your hero now!" the orange Monstar taunted as the toons checked on me to see if I was alright, and Wile helped me up while I was shaking my head.

"Thanks, Wile," I said and he nodded before I glared up at the Monstars

"Y'all are making a big mistake," I warned while I dusted myself off and the Monstars laughed.

"You're all washed up, hick," the green Monstar insulted and I shot a highly offended look at him.

"Hick?! I'll show you a hick, you son of a 'beep'!" I shouted with a censor sound covering up the curse word, causing the toons to recoil in shock at my bad language.

"Blimey, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?! This is a kid-friendly environment, Paul!" Wile suddenly exclaimed in horror and I covered my muzzle while blushing under my fur in embarrassment.

"Oops...sorry," I muttered sheepishly as Tweety flew up to the Monstars with a look of anger.

"He is not washed up, Paul is one of the greatest ever!" Tweety defended while getting into the green Monstar's face.

"Shuddup!" the green Monstar snapped irritably as he flicked Tweey like a bug, and I gasped in horror as Tweety hit the wall and slid down before I carefully picked him up in my hand.

"My poor wittle cwanium," Tweety groaned in pain.

"Are ya alright, Tweety?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah, are you okay, little dude?" the blue Monstar chimed in as he moved the orange and purple ones out of the way.

"Hey!" the two Monstars growled as they leered at him.

"Whoops, sorry about that," the blue Monstar apologized while Tweety was looking up at me with teary eyes.

"You're not scared of them, are you Paul?" Tweety inquired and I glanced at the Monstars, who were shooting me menacing grins.

Feeling furious and angered at seeing them assaulting Tweety and attempting to enslave the other toons, I gently handed Tweety to Wile and stormed up to the Monstars with a nasty glare.

"Y'all just made a huge mistake," I growled furiously and the Monstars only laughed and jeered at me.

"Oooh, like we're scared of you. What are you going to do about it, mutt?" the green Monstar challenged.

"Face it, you're old news, hick," the orange Monstar goaded as he shoved his finger in my muzzle.

I tried to calm down and not let their stupid insults get to me, but hearing them call me a hick again made me snap as I trembled in a complete rage with a glowing red color slowly covering my body and steam coming out of my ears as the comical sound of a boiling tea kettle rang out in the gym. I snarled as I grabbed the orange Monstar's finger and lifted him into the air, then I proceeded to slam him on the floor many times which caused everyone to stare in shock while the orange Monstar screamed.

I started squishing and compressing the orange Monstar into the shape of a small baseball and tossed him into the air, then I reached behind me and took out a bat before letting out an evil grin and swinging hard when the orange Monstar came down.

The ball-shaped Monstar flew and knocked into the other ones, sending them out of the gym while they were screaming their heads off and I breathed heavily as I looked at the toons and saw them staring at me in amazement.

"If those punks think for one minute that they are going to take my son's childhood from him, they got another thing coming," I growled lowly as I tossed the bat away and heard the sound of glass breaking with a cat yowling.

I walked over to the basketball that was on the floor and picked it up, looking at each toon as they were sending me hopeful expressions and Bugs smirked while Wile was looking awestruck at seeing me stand up for them. I showed a thoughtful expression and then I smiled at the toons as they waited for what I had to say.

"Let's play some basketball," I declared with a smirk and the toons cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world, the news about Paul Matthews going missing has spread and search parties were looking throughout the Bermingham Country Club for any signs of him while in another city, teenaged boys and girls were playing basketball on a city court as Charles Barkley was just walking by and he leaned against the fence as a girl went to get the ball and her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Whoa, you're Charles Barkley," the kid breathed out in awe and Charles nodded as she looked at her friends and yelled, "Guys, get over here! Look, it's Charles Barkley!"

"Hey, can I play?" Charles asked and the kids cheered which made him smile as he headed to the entrance of the court and met up with the kids.

The girl passes him the ball and Charles starts dribbling as he tried to make a few shots, but he kept failing and one kid blocking a shot caused the rest of them to start glaring at him in disappointment.

"You're not Charles Barkley, just a wannabe who looks like him. Sorry, break out. You shouldn't even be here so be gone, wannabe!" a boy exclaimed in disgust and Charles looked depressed as he left the court.

After that, four of the five NBA players were at the hospital and were walking with the doctor as he was talking to them.

"Just a few more tests, gentlemen, tests for electrolyte levels, glucose, CBCS, RBCs, etcetera, and we've scheduled twelve-lead stress and neurological battery to include EEG, reflex test..." the doctor listed as three of the five players collided into the doorway and fell backward until they crashed to the ground.

At that time, Charles Barkley was currently speaking to a therapist and letting out his frustrations since he was pissed about his situation.

"And then this girl, 5'9, blocked my shot," Charles explained in frustration as he paced around the office.

"When did you first start having this dream?" the man inquired and Charles stormed over to rest his hands on the desk.

"It wasn't a dream because it happened!" Charles shouted angrily due to the man not believing him.

The five NBA players kept going through tests as time passed by and now Muggsy was explaining the pink slime that forced itself into his body.

"It climbed up my back and into my brain," Muggsy described and the doctor stared at him skeptically.

Back at the therapist's office, it was Patrick's turn as he was laying on the couch and talking with the man.

"Are there any other areas, besides basketball, that you find yourself...unable to perform?" the man asked and Patrick did a double-take at that before sitting up and looking at him like he was crazy.

"No!" Patrick exclaimed defensively and the man held up a hand to calm him down.

"I'm just asking," the man placated.

Back at the hospital, they kept doing tests and now the five NBA players were sitting in wheelchairs.

"Damn, man, I've been MRI'D, EKG'D, x-rayed, laser beamed..." Larry complained as they were wheeled down the hall.

At a church, Charles was praying in an attempt to fix whatever was screwing up his ability to play.

"I promise I will never swear again, I will never get another technical, I'll never trash-talk," Charles vowed.

At the same time, Shawn was speaking to the therapist.

"I've got other skills so could go back to working on a farm," Shawn said.

"Oh yeah? Really?" the man questioned.

"Or maybe I could go back to the jungle and be a commissioner again," Shawn muttered and after that, it was Muggsy's turn.

"What are you saying, that I'm trying to disobey my momma?" Muggsy wondered in disbelief.

"I didn't say that Muggsy, you did," the man stated.

"But I love my momma," Muggsy retorted and the five NBA players were going through tests again.

"They still can't find anything wrong with us," Patrick complained irritably since he was getting sick of all the tests.

"Hey, maybe there's nothing wrong with us," Muggsy chimed in and Larry nodded in agreement.

"That's right, Mugs, maybe it's just in our heads?" Larry wondered.

"We're fine, it's just some psychosomatic shit or something to do with the moon or the ailment of the planet," Muggsy theorized as they were being wheeled down a hallway.

Back at the church, Charles was praying again.

I'll never go out with Madonna again," Charles said.

* * *

Bermingham, Alabama, 1994.

Jennifer was feeling completely distraught while she was talking to a police officer, terrified that something had happened to her husband and praying that he was alright. When Paul didn't come home a few hours ago and she learned from Michael that he and a couple of friends couldn't find him after finding his hat and golf club, she called the police and now search parties were looking for him while she was answering questions.

"And Paul didn't contact you at all before Mr. Jordan notified you that he was missing?" the detective inquired while he was writing down on his notebook.

"No, nothing...God, I can't believe this is happening. What happened to him? Was he kidnapped? Is he dead?" Jennifer wondered while she was crying.

"Mrs. Matthews, don't think like that because it's only been a few hours and we will find him," the detective reassured.

"Please find him...God only knows what happened to him and our son keeps asking when his father is coming home," Jennifer stated and broke down crying again.

The detective looked at her with sympathy before he gave Jennifer his card and told her to contact him if she remembered anything that might've stood out, then the man left the house and Ethan entered the living room with a curious expression.

"Mommy, is daddy coming home soon?" Ethan asked and Jennifer regained her composure as she wiped away any tears and looked at Ethan.

"I'm sure daddy will be home soon, Ethan," Jennifer reassured as she got up and took Ethan's hand before they headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Acme Acres, California, Looney Tune Land, 1994.

After a few hours, I was exasperated while watching the toons attempting to practice but they were doing their normal cartoon gags like Yosemite Sam firing his guns at the ball that was in the air, Pepe prancing after Penelope, Foghorn whacking Barnyard Dawg's rear with a wooden plank, and Taz spinning around as Daffy fell to the floor with his rear missing a few feathers.

The ball bounced off of Daffy's head and it headed to Wile, who caught it and Road Runner zipped over to him before snatching it out of his hands and meeping into his muzzle until he raced around the room, spun around me, and smashed through a wall that showed a desert background as Wile gritted his teeth and chased after him before smacking face-first into the painted background and it rolled up while wrapping up Wile in the process.

I headed over while Wile poked his head out and looked dazed, then I pulled down the canvas to free him and dusted him off as he shook his head.

"Are ya okay?" I asked in concern and Wile nodded with an appreciated smile.

"I'm used to it, my dear boy, so I'll be fine," Wile reassured.

"I thought I heard ya talking earlier," I muttered in surprise.

"Yes, I do speak, but only when I'm working with Bugs Bunny. Does it bother you?" Wile inquired and I shook my head.

"No, I wondered what ya sounded like and now that I have, I love the British accent since it makes ya sound refined," I complimented and Wile looked bashful.

"That's very kind of you," Wile stated and I smiled until I turned around to see the toons still screwing around and I cleared my throat loudly to get their attention.

"Alright, does any of y'all know how to play basketball?!" I called out in disbelief and they all shrugged which made me sigh.

"It's a crying shame when your idol is seen making a fool of himself," I heard a male voice mutter and I turned around to see a teenaged blue rabbit with shorts and a red tank top approaching us, causing Bugs to perk up and he smiled.

"Well, look who decided to show up so that he could lend a helping hand. It's good to see you again, Buster," Bugs stated as he walked over and shook his hand.

"Buster? As in the Buster Bunny from Tiny Toons Adventures?" I questioned in shock since Buster looked taller than I last saw him on TV.

"You know of any other rabbits named Buster?" Buster remarked with a cheeky grin.

"But you're taller and your voice is deeper," I pointed out in confusion.

"My voice broke and I went through a growth spurt, so why else did you think my voice changed near the end of Slumber House of Horrors?" Buster explained and I nodded since he made a good point.

"Alright, but are ya any good at basketball?" I questioned and Buster took the ball that was in my hands before tossing it at the hoop on the far wall, then it sunk into the net for an easy three-pointer.

"I do some practice on the side when I'm not in school, so does that answer your question?" Buster asked while I felt impressed at seeing someone smaller than I am score points at a distance.

"Yeah, you're definitely in," I conceded while the other toons were nodding in agreement.

"Um, can I play as well?" a female voice asked from the direction of the gym doors, causing everyone to look and see a tan female rabbit walk towards us a little nervously.

Bugs suddenly reacted by showing a goofy look and he nearly collided with Buster as he rushed over to meet the beautiful woman.

"Hi, my name is Lola Bunny," Lola introduced as Bugs shook her hand.

"Lola," Bugs repeated as if he was testing how the name sounded.

"Yes?" Lola questioned while she was giggling at how silly Bugs was acting.

"Hello, my name is Buugs!" Bugs belched as he tried to inhale to make himself more impressive and he cleared his throat before asking, "You want to play a little one-on-one, doll?"

Buster and I winced at that and we looked at each other with grimaces, knowing that it wasn't going to end well for the gray rabbit.

"Doll?!" Lola exclaimed in outrage with her eyes red with anger while Bugs was oblivious to it with his eyes formed as hearts.

"Uh-huh," Bugs sighed dreamily and Lola grabbed the ball that was on the floor before shooting a glare back at him.

"On the court, Buugs!" Lola mocked as she headed to the middle of the gym with Bugs floating right behind her.

"Ooh, she's hot," Tweety commented as he touched his side with hissing steam coming off it, and I smirked at him while we watched Bugs and Lola.

"And Bugs is about to find out how hot," Buster added as Bugs and Lola got ready.

"Ready?" Lola asked while she was dribbling the ball and Bugs got into position.

"Y-yes," Bugs stuttered as Lola started moving and Bugs tried to block her.

"I got it, I got it!" Bugs declared as Lola ran in circles around him and his entire body was in complete knots before Lola jumped up to the hoop and did a slam dunk.

"That girl's got some skills," I noted while Buster was nodding in agreement.

We all watched as Lola headed over to Bugs while he was tied up, and he looked up with a silly smile.

"Yes?" Bugs inquired as Lola leaned down to grab the back of his head and pulled him closer to her face.

"Don't ever call me...doll," Lola whispered before she let go and started to leave.

"Check!" Bugs exclaimed happily as his body sprang loose from all the knots and he clanged to the floor stiff as a board.

"Hey, nice playing with you," Lola said over her shoulder as she was heading to the front doors.

"Hey, Lola, you're always welcome to join the team!" I called out to her and she looked back with a nod before exiting the gym.

"Smooth moves, casa-blunder," Buster remarked.

"Yeah, really smooth," I agreed as Bugs stood up and brushed himself off.

"Eh, she's nuts about me," Bugs sighed, completely oblivious to the sarcasm coming from us.

"Obviously," I muttered as Pepe approached us.

"Mais oui," Pepe said before I looked around for the ball.

"Alright, where's the ball?" I wondered until I saw Pepe holding it and I took it while I was sighing about how badly the toons were practicing.

"Now, let's run some drills," I declared and went to take a step, only for one of my golf shoes to nail to the floor and I crashed to the ground muzzle-first.

I groaned slightly as I discovered that my muzzle was firmly stuck to the ground and I pushed on the floor hard as the front half of my head stretched like rubber and I was sent onto my back as the suction gave away with my muzzle looking folded, then I sat up and my muzzle moved up and down while the sound of an off-key accordion rang out before I shook my head and my muzzle snapped back to normal.

"Ugh...that felt weird," I muttered as I got up and looked at the others while I added, "Can any of y'all lend me a pair of sneakers?"

"Uhhh, sneakers?" Bugs questioned hesitantly as all the toons looked down to stare at their bare feet, except for Elmer and Sam since they were wearing boots.

"Sowwy," Tweety apologized as he wiggled one of his feet and I grumbled slightly.

"Okay, looks like someone's going to have to go to my home and pick up my basketball gear," I stated and most toons looked taken aback by that.

"You're house...in 3D Land?!" Daffy squawked in shock.

"Yeah, but whatever ya do, don't forget my UTA Mavericks custom shorts," I instructed and Daffy recoiled.

"Your shorts...from college?!" Daffy questioned with a grossed out look.

"I wore them under my Chicago Bulls uniform every game," I explained seriously.

"Eww!" all the toons groaned loudly in disgust, which I took offense to.

"Hey, I washed them after every game!" I exclaimed defensively and all the toons scoffed with skeptical looks as they all went to leave the gym.

"I did because I ain't no slob!" I shouted in disbelief and groaned as I went after them.

* * *

A/N Paul has met the Monstars for the first time and he sure let them know what happens when you piss off a Texan, so the lesson for the day is never pissing off a Texan unless you want to get your ass kicked.

I hope you all like this chapter and I have a question. What do you all think about Slick McWolf from the Droopy cartoons making an appearance to help train Paul on how to use his new toon abilities after the Tune Squad wins? I think it would be hilarious to see Paul trying to deal with that nasty wolf's attitude while learning how to be a toon.

I hope you all like this chapter so let me know what you think and stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

Birmingham, Alabama, 1994.

Hours had passed by in the real world and now it was currently night time, just as Bugs and Daffy were tunneling underground to Paul's house.

"The view back here stinks!" Daffy complained as they were moving and Bugs suddenly stopped, causing Daffy to crash into him.

"Whoa!" Bugs grunted from the impact and looked back at Daffy.

"Ow, what?" Daffy questioned in confusion.

"We're right in front of Paul's house," Bugs informed him.

"I knew that," Daffy scoffed and Bugs shushed

"Okay, let's go in this way," Bugs said as he gestured at the house with his eyes.

"I say, let's go in that way," Daffy retorted and tunneled in another direction.

"He just never learns," Bugs muttered in exasperation while heading to the house.

While Bugs was heading to the house, Daffy went to the backyard and found himself in a dark area after popping up out of the ground.

"Let's see...I must be very, very, close," Daffy mumbled as he took out a lighter from his hammerspace and lit it up to see Rex staring back at him, then the rottweiler started growling and Daffy gulped.

"Mother," Daffy whimpered in alarm with his eyes wide in terror.

Rex lunged at Daffy and the doghouse shook while Daffy was screaming and trying to escape, just as Bugs had made it inside the house and was humming as he rose from beneath the carpet on the floor.

"Nice digs," Bugs muttered as he fixed the carpet and heard a knock on the front door.

"Well, well, I wonder who that could be?" Bugs wondered rhetorically as he headed to the door and opened it to see Daffy stumbling in with a few feathers missing.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star!" Daffy groaned loudly in pain with a dazed look on his face as he fell and hit the floor.

"Shhh, everyone's sleeping!" Bugs hissed as Daffy shook his head and the patches of skin grew more feathers.

"I knew that," Daffy grumbled as he stood up.

"Come on, we gotta find Paul's basketball stuff," Bugs whispered while he closed the door and the toons started heading down the hall in the search for Paul's basketball gear.

"Nope, nothing in here," Bugs mumbled as he peered into the room on the left and closed the door.

"Nope, but a very nice dinette set," Daffy remarked as he checked the next room and closed the door.

"Uh-uh, not here so let's look upstairs," Bugs told Daffy after looking in another room and headed for the stairs.

"Yes, o' fearless leader," Daffy mumbled sarcastically as they headed upstairs and went to the first door they find.

"So, he needs his special underwear," Daffy grumbled and Bugs shushed him after they slowly opened the door to discover that it led to a kid's room, where Ethan was currently sleeping in his bed.

"Would you please be quiet?" Bugs suggested and Daffy placed both hands on his beak.

"Sorry, but do you think he's got enough chemistry sets and toys?" Daffy wondered quietly.

"Speaking of toys, you know all those mugs, t-shirts, and lunchboxes with our pictures on them?" Bugs questioned as Ethan was stirring and he woke up to see Bugs and Daffy's shadows on the wall as they were leaving the room.

"Yeah," Daffy replied as they were heading back out into the hallway and closing the door.

"You, uh, ever see any money from all that stuff?" Bugs inquired while Ethan picked up his glasses from his bedside cabinet and put them on as the door closed.

"Not a cent," Daffy scoffed as Ethan got out of bed and headed to the door with a look of confusion.

"Hmm, me neither," Bugs stated as they went down the hall and Daffy sighed as they entered a room at the end of the hall.

"It's a crying shame...we gotta get new agents because we're getting screwed," Daffy grumbled as he shut the door quietly, just as Ethan peered out of his room and decided to investigate the two figures out of curiosity.

"We have found the trophy room, now spread out and search the place," Bugs instructed and Daffy rolled his eyes while he started looking around.

"Yes, sahib...oh brother, I am in the peak of my form, playing second banana to some harebrained..." Daffy complained irritably as he looked through the drawers.

"Yap, yap, yap," Bugs muttered as he looked around and saw the UTA bag before he added, "Hmm, this could be useful."

"If this were a union job, I'd...yes, that's very nice," Daffy kept rambling as Bugs was gathering clothes that were appropriate for basketball and saw a white sneaker on a small table.

"Oh, one of his shoes," Bugs said as he put it into the bag.

"Now, where is that other shoe? Where are you?" Bugs sang quietly as he looked around and spotted the second white sneaker on a stand that was high up.

"Eurika!" Bugs cheered quietly as he moved a chair and climbed up to get it while mumbling, "Come to papa."

While Bugs was climbing up to get the sneaker, the door slowly opened and Ethan peered inside before his eyes widened to see Bugs and Daffy as the toon rabbit nearly slipped and a trophy fell.

"Oops!" Bugs yelped slightly and Daffy shot an unamused expression at him.

"What a fuzz foot...you are so clumsy," Daffy grumbled as Ethan was taking his glasses off and cleaning them to try and figure out what he was seeing, just as Bugs reached the sneaker.

"Catch, featherhead," Bugs remarked as he pushed the sneaker off the stand and it fell before Daffy caught it with the bag.

"Thanks," Daffy said and Ethan quickly ducked back into the hallway before shutting the door to make sure the toons didn't see him.

"Well, time to go," Bugs said as he and Daffy were about to leave the room.

"Did we get everything?" Daffy wondered and they suddenly stopped as their eyes widened in realization.

"The shorts!" Bugs and Daffy cried as they slowly looked at a door on the left with grimaces.

"In there?" Bugs questioned hesitantly and Daffy sighed as he went to the door.

"Okay, I'll check," Daffy stated as he approached the door and opened it, only to see Rex on the other side with the shorts in his muzzle as he growled and Daffy slammed the door shut while looking back with a deadpan expression.

"I found the shorts," Daffy informed Bugs dryly just as Rex knocked the door down and Daffy got flattened in the process.

"The pain..." Daffy choked after he pushed the door up slightly and got flattened again before he managed to get free and rush over to Bugs.

"I'm right behind you, pal," Daffy assured nervously as he hid behind Bugs.

"Uh, that's none-too-reassuring," Bugs stated while Rex was approaching them.

"Nice puppy, how's about a bone?" Daffy offered as he took out a bone but Rex wasn't interested.

"No dice," Daffy stated as the door to the hallway opened again and Ethan peered inside to see what was going on.

"How about a nice holiday ham?" Bugs pitched in while taking out a ham, only Rex was still coming and the toons backed up while Bugs added, "He ain't buying it...can't we talk this over, rover?"

"Down, Beethoven," Daffy whimpered as he started hugging Bugs and both of them shook comically until Bugs spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"Ooh, the kid is here," Bugs notified Daffy as he saw Ethan fully opening the door and running at Rex, then he grabbed the shorts and started tugging which caused the dog to snarl and pull back.

"Give it to me, Rex!" Ethan grunted while the dog thrashed his head around and Ethan managed to yank it out of Rex's muzzle.

"Here you go, Bugs," Ethan said as he handed the shorts to Bugs.

"Thanks, kid," Bugs said as he gave him a thumbs up and Ethan started gesturing for Rex to leave.

"Shoo, shoo, get out of here, Rex!" Ethan demanded and Rex whimpered as he left the room.

"Bad dog! That is the last time I'm working with dogs or children!" Daffy declared as he and Bugs went to leave.

"Wait, are you two real?" Ethan questioned in wonder, causing the toons to look back.

"Yep, as real as you are," Bugs answered and Ethan looked amazed as he adjusted his glasses.

"Wow...so, why are you here and where are you going?" Ethan inquired.

"Well, uh, you see, the Looney Tunes have a big basketball game coming up and, uh, your dad's gonna play," Bugs explained while Daffy took the bag full of Paul's basketball gear.

"Really? Daddy can't play because he got a big owie a while ago," Ethan pointed out and Bugs smiled as he approached and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to be worried because your dad is completely fine now," Bugs reassured gently.

"Oh...is daddy coming back? Mommy hasn't been feeling too good since he didn't come back," Ethan stated.

"Kid, your daddy will be coming back so make sure you don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Bugs suggested and Ethan nodded until the toons left the trophy room and he went back to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the five NBA players were in a fortune teller's shop and currently sitting around a table while holding hands, focusing on the woman while she was humming and staring into her crystal ball.

"I see aliens, little aliens from outer space...they forced their way inside your bodies and need your talent to win a basketball game against Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes," the woman informed all five men, and they looked at each other with looks of confusion.

"What the hell? Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes?" Patrick whispered to Muggsy in bewilderment.

"I also see Paul Matthews, who was sucked in a dimensional rift and changed into a cartoon coyote before finding himself in the world of cartoons-" the woman continued, only to be cut off when Patrick had enough and got out of his seat.

"That's it, we're out of here and leaving now," Patrick declared irritably for having his time wasted as he left with Muggsy.

"Let's try some acupuncture," Shawn offered and Larry nodded before looking at the woman.

"Bye," Larry said as he and Shawn went after the others.

* * *

A few hours later, in Looney Tune Land, the toons were busy exercising while watching a Richard Simmons workout video on a TV that was in front of them.

"You're doing it! You're becoming mighty! Go!" Richard encouraged on TV.

"Come on guys, no pain, no gain," Porky pitched in while the toons were working hard.

"I don't hear it, so what is it?!" Richard exclaimed cheerfully.

"Keep on sweating your willpower, gentlemen!" Wile added boisterously just as the nearby doors to the locker rooms open and Bugs peers into the room.

"Eh, guys?" Bugs called out and the toons stopped what they were doing before looking at him.

"Yes?" the toons questioned as he opened the doors fully.

"Look who's finally ready to play," Bugs declared as I was passed him and entered the room.

(Play Fly Like An Eagle)

The toons stared at me in awe while I was wearing a blue muscle shirt, black shorts, and my sneakers as I bounced the basketball once and smirked since it felt good to be back.

"Let's see if I still got it," I stated and went out onto the court.

I practiced as I lived up to my title as the Lightning Bolt, moving around on the court like a blur and kept achieving slam dunks while the toons were looking amazed to see me back in business and showing them how good I was. Once I was done practicing, I grinned in exhilaration as I looked back at the toons that were clapping and cheering at my performance.

"Alright, y'all saw how I practiced?" I inquired and they nodded until I added, "Good, now let's get started."

As the hour passed by, I worked the toons into the ground by having them do stretches, laps around the gym, learning how to dribble and pass a ball and now they, except for Buster and Lola, were feeling their immortal cartoon age for the first time since basketball was not in their contract and they never did it before the Monstars showed up.

I let out a tired sigh as I saw most of the toons had completely collapsed on the court and were gasping for breath, even Wile and Road Runner barely had any energy left and I decided that practice was over for today since they were improving and needed a break.

"Alright, everyone, practice is over for today so let's meet back here tomorrow at 10:00 AM sharp," I instructed and most of the toons groaned in relief before literally crawling out of the building and to their respective homes.

I headed over to where Bugs, Buster, and Lola were standing nearby and caught the water bottle that was chucked at me by the gray rabbit before taking a few sips to rehydrate myself.

"Bugs, I seriously hope you have a few ideas on how to keep up with those aliens once game night comes. I know that everyone's improving but it still might not be enough when we go up against the Monstars," I pointed out in concern.

"Hey, Bugs is always one step ahead of his enemies, no matter where they're from," Buster defended and I didn't doubt that since Bugs always outsmarted enemies like Yosemite Sam or Elmer Fudd.

"He's right," Bugs agreed and added, "Why, I even thought up a plan that might be very effective during game night, thanks to some very wise words given to me a few minutes ago from this blue buck here who's acting as if he just went all day without wetting his diaper."

After that, Lola had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud at both Bugs' teasing and Buster's smug expression deflating, then I stifled a chuckle at Buster's embarrassment before prompting Bugs to continue.

"What do you say we continue this somewhere more private," Bugs suggested as he reached out to something away from my point of view and the next thing I knew, the area around us shifted and altered until we were standing in front of an impressive two-story mansion that was just on the edge of Acme Central.

"What the...how did you do that? That shouldn't be possible and I've been wondering how I did all those bizarre reactions hours ago," I stated in bewilderment as I looked around with a perplexed expression, just as Buster and Lola were staring at the mansion and making noises of awe.

"As I said before, Paul, this is Looney Tune Land and anything can happen here," Bugs explained and demonstrated by grabbing my arm and pulling, causing it to start stretching like elastic until Bugs stopped a few feet away.

I stared at my elongated arm and didn't feel any pain at all while I wiggled my fingers and waved at myself, then Bugs let go and my arm whiplashed back to its normal length. I took a step back from the recoil and continued to stare at my arm, not knowing how to react from what I saw since it all seemed unreal...but I shook it off and followed the three rabbits as they were heading to the front doors.

* * *

A couple of days later, I had trained the toons everything I knew about basketball and now it was game night as the roads and streets in the city were gridlocked with cars while every toon was driving to the big stadium so that they can see the game that'll win their freedom.

In the locker room, Lola wrapped tape around her hands, Bugs put his shorts on, Elmer slipped a blue headband on his head, Taz tried to put on his uniform and spun around as he tore it up, Wile hit a punching bag with an expression of determination, Sylvester was jumping rope, Tweety put black marks on his cheeks, and Daffy put on a knight's helmet with other ridiculous objects on him as he took up a pose.

"Just get out of my way," Daffy declared while I put on my jersey that said Tune Squad on it and turned to look at the others.

"Everyone ready?" I asked, catching their attention.

"Yeah!" the toons cheered and I smirked.

"Alright, let's go," I stated and we all headed to the court.

* * *

Out on the bleachers, Babs Bunny was as nervous as every other toon gathering in the already packed but still filling stadium. Despite that, she was also excited to not only see her closest friend once again show off his amazing flair of slapstick comedy that only their idol could overshadow, but she would be practically witnessing her teachers come out of retirement and send the aliens back home the only way they know how.

"I haven't seen this big of a gathering since the Looniversity's cafeteria made something edible for once," Babs pointed out as she recalled how full it was one day and empty the next along with the rest of school, and it was not because it was the weekend.

"It's, like, only natural for everyone to come since this is the first time the Looney Tunes have ever done something like this or some junk," Shirley Loon reasoned and Fifi LaFume nodded.

"Oui, tres exciting!" Fifi agreed while jumping around and waving her blue and white pom poms.

Babs could only smile at her best friend's excitement since the three of them, as well as Granny, Witch Hazel, and Mary Melody were the Tune Squad's cheerleaders. They had thought about adding Elmyra to the troupe but decided against it since she was too dangerous to all the furry toons' health and they doubt that Paul Matthews would be very happy if Elmyra targeted him.

It was at that time that Swackhammer and his Nerdluck slaves had found a booth with a perfect view and now they were watching the court.

"I like it...I can see everything from here!" Swackhammer stated gleefully as he sat down.

Inside the Announcement booth, the Announcer was asleep but Hubie and Bertie decided to take his place and pulled the microphone by the cord to where they were standing.

"Okey-dokey, ready to go?" Bertie inquired and Hubie nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure," Hubie assured before clearing his throat and speaking into the microphone in a deep voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, the starting line up for the Tune Squad! Standing 2'9, the true blue prankster master, Buster Bunny!"

Buster just grinned at the cheers he was hearing as he walked out onto the court spinning four basketballs with his index fingers and ears, feeling that this was his time to shine as a not only a toon but a sportsman as well.

"At 2'4, the wonder of down under, the Tazmanian Devil!"

At that moment, Taz spun out as he tossed two basketballs up into the air and caught them with his mouth, just as he popped them with a nasty bite and spun away.

"At small forward, standing at a scintillating 3'2, the heartthrob of the hoops, Lola Bunny!"

Normally, Lola would've just jogged out while keeping focused on the game ahead but with a gray rabbit who could casually act as if he was nowhere near as famous as he is, she couldn't help but walk out with a sway of her hips and it earned hooting, whistles, and cheers from toons in the bleachers as a dog toon tossed her a ball and she dribbled it before spinning it on her finger.

"At power forward, the quackster of the court, Daffy Duck!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Daffy cheered as he ran out and noticed that it was completely silent with crickets chirping, causing him to slump as he looked far from happy.

"Very funny, let's all laugh at the duck!" Daffy grumbled loudly as he walked away.

"At point-guard, standing at 3'3, '4 if you include the ears, co-Captain of the Tune Squad, the doctor of delight, Bugs Bunny!"

The entire audience put on headbands of rabbit ears and clapped 'We Will Rock You' as some of them held up a massive sign that said 'We Love You Bugs' in bold letters, just as the rabbit of the hour tunneled underneath the floor and popped out with a grin.

"Thank you, thank you!" Bugs called out as he jogged over to where the other members of his team were waiting and the Nerdlucks booed and jeered at him.

"And now, the player-coach and Captain of the Tune Squad, at 6'7 and from Arlington Texas, the Lightning Bolt, Paul Matthews!"

* * *

While the cheers were not as impressive or loud as my co-captain's, it did bring back memories of all my previous games before I went through that bad car accident and was forced to retire. As I stopped in front of the others, I threw my head up and howled which prompted Wile and the other canine toons in the audience to howl along with me.

"Who? Is he a Looney Tune?" Swackhammer wondered in confusion since he didn't recognize the very tall and broad coyote toon.

"Uh, well, perhaps..." the Nerdluck next to him stammered since he wasn't expecting this.

"Okay, y'all ready?" I inquired after we huddled up and placed our paws and wing on top of each other.

"I'm set to take it to the rack, Jack!" Daffy stated with a determined expression.

"Dose Monstars will wish dey've never been born!" Tweety declared, looking more like a bully than the sweet lovable canary he was.

"Guys, let's just go out there and have some fun," I suggested since I've learned a long time ago that it's what you did during the game that makes all the difference.

"Yeah!" the toons agreed and we separated before getting ready for the Monstars.

"And now, the challengers for the ultimate game, all the way from Moron Mountain, the Monstars!"

Just as I heard that, the ground started rumbling with the sound of a stampede raging until the Monstars stomped into the court and showing off with nasty grins as the Nerdluck slaves cheered and the audience booed. I approached the Monstars and studied them with a calculating stare as I recalled their names the Looney Tunes told me about, just as the Monstars started glaring at me with growls that would've made anyone else run in terror.

"What are you looking at?" Bang snarled and Pound growled at Taz, who squeaked before fainting and falling backward onto the floor.

"Buster, teach them a lesson that they'll never forget!" I heard the familiar voice of Babs call out and glares from the Monstars made her threaten, "What are you shmooks looking at?! Get off our rock before I make you smaller!"

As she shouted that, Blanko and I headed to the center of the court while everyone else from opposing teams took their places and I looked up at Blanko while he chuckled.

"Cool shoes," Blanko commented but I didn't respond to that as Marvin the Martian approached us with the ball and we looked down at him.

"Ready?" Marvin asked us before the buzzer rang out and he threw up the ball with both of us jumping up, only I hit the ball to prevent Blanko from grabbing it and Pound missed it while trying to grab it before Bugs caught the ball and started dribbling it.

"I got it, I got it, I got it! I got the ball, I got the ball!" Bugs chanted while he was moving across the court, then Bang backhanded him hard and the toon rabbit was sent to the ground as Bang passed the ball to Pound.

"Ooh, he's gonna feel that in the morning," I hissed with a wince and went over to check on him as Pound headed to the hoop.

"Are ya alright?" I asked and Bugs looked up with his eyes as the colors of red and white swirls and stars circling his head.

"Did we lose?" Bugs slurred dizzily with a dazed expression.

"It's two to nothing," I told him as he was shaking his head.

"Oooh, close game," Bugs groaned as he shook off the results from Bang's assault and started glaring at the Monstars.

"Of course, you do realize that this...means...war," Bugs empathized lowly just as Pound did a slam dunk, which won his team two points.

"Way to go, boys! Did you see the moves on that one?!" Swackhammer cheered as we all took our starting places again.

Marvin tossed the ball to Taz and he tossed the ball to me, then I dribbled the ball to the hoop but was blocked by Pound, Bang, Bupkus, and Nawt.

"Come on, come on, show me something," Bupkus taunted as I was surrounded.

"What'cha got?" Nawt mocked as I tried to shoot at the hoop but Pound was blocking me and I was forced to toss the ball at Daffy, who caught it with a look of unease.

"Whoops," Daffy said with a nervous expression as the Monstars turned their attention to him.

"The duck!" Bupkus shouted as he pointed at him.

"Yeah, beat up on the duck man!" Pound declared as the Monstars charged at Daffy, causing him to frantically look around before tossing the ball at Granny without thinking about it.

Granny caught the ball with a look of surprise and the Monstars lunged at her, forcing the other cheerleaders to get out of the way just as she and Witch were flattened by being dog piled and I grimaced as Marvin blew his whistle. As the Monstars got off of the two toons, they were laying on the floor with tweety birds circling their heads.

"Oh my..." Granny groaned in pain while Witch was also voicing her painful situation dizzily.

"She was wide open!" Daffy exclaimed defensively while Lola was glaring at him and she walked away as we got back to our starting positions.

Once Marvin blew his whistle, Pound started by passing the ball to Nawt and he dribbles it to the hoop while Lola tries to stop him, but Nawt spins past her and passes the ball to Bupkus just before the purple Monstar did a slam dunk and earned two more points for his team. After that, I had the ball and was moving fast through the court while Nawt was attempting to block me.

"Watch the screen, coming your way, coming your way, watch out!" Nawt declared as I moved quick, avoiding him and the other Monstars as I jumped and did a slam dunk that earned my team two points which caught the attention of Swackhammer while he was getting a massage from the Nerdluck slaves.

"How did he do that?" Swackhammer wondered in shock before banging his fist on the table angrily, just as Porky met up with me while the Monstars had the ball.

"Nice shot, Mr. Matthews," Porky complimented but he wasn't paying attention to the game and I saw that Nawt was moving past him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Come on, Porky, get back on defense!" I reminded him urgently and he scrambled to block Nawt from throwing the ball but he was too late as Bupkus grabbed the ball and scored two points.

"Way to go!" Swackhammer cheered gleefully and Bugs held the ball as he was signaling me.

"Paul, heads up!" Bugs called out as he tossed me the ball, then I caught it while I was about to head to the hoop but looked up and saw the Monstars leering down at me.

"Red light!" the Monstars taunted as Tweety was in my line of sight.

"Feed me, feed me!" Tweety shouted just before Sylvester grabbed him with a menacing grin.

"Feed you? Feed me!" Sylvester declared as he shoved Tweety into his mouth and I was irked that he decided to do that now of all times.

"We ain't got time for this!" I exclaimed irritably as I threw the ball at him, then the ball hit Sylvester in the stomach hard which forced him to spit out Tweety.

"Bad Ol' putty tat," Tweety grumbled after he and the ball landed onto the floor, just as Pound picked up the ball.

"I'll take that, thank you. Don't try this at home!" Pound declared as he ran up to the hoop and scored with a slam dunk, then Foghorn had the ball and was jogging to the hoop.

"I wish I was in the land of cotton-" Foghorn sang while he was dribbling the ball, only Bang got in his way and caused him to yelp with a startled expression.

"Going somewhere, chicken boy?" Bang mocked and Foghorn glared at him sternly.

"May I remind you, sir, that physical violence is strictly against-" Foghorn tried to lecture, only he was cut off when Bang took a deep breath and blew out fire until Foghorn was rendered into a crisp.

"Did you order the original recipe or extra crispy?" Foghorn quoted in pain until he dissolved into ashes and the buzzer went off while Bang shot him a nasty grin.

After that, I knew that things weren't going so good and headed to the bench to pick another player, looking at the other members of my team and pointed at the mouse Sniffles.

"Let's go," I said and Sniffles perked up.

"Me? Oh boy, I'm ready! I can do this!" Sniffles cheered as he hopped down from the bench and headed to the court, causing the other toons to snicker but they shut up after getting an unamused look from me.

We watched as Sniffles ran out onto the court to talk to Blanko, who was holding the ball and Sniffles kept talking fast about basketball until Blanko shut him up by dropping the ball and flattening the poor mouse just before the crowd gasped in shock. After that, Lola had the ball and was heading to the hoop until she was blocked by Pound and Bang.

"Just try to get by me, doll," Pound mocked and Lola looked pissed as her eyes narrowed.

"Doll?!" Lola growled as she jumped up and dribbled Pound's face with her feet, then she did a slam dunk and the other toons cheered after she scored two points.

Once Lola landed onto the floor, she looked back at Pound while he stared at her in surprise and she said, "Don't ever call me...doll."

"Nice shot," Bugs complimented as they met up and did a high-five.

"Thanks, Bugs," Lola responded while they took up defensive positions against the Monstars.

Yosemite Sam had aimed his guns at Bang to prevent him from moving while I was blocking Bupkus from getting to the hoop, then Pound came out of nowhere and punted me like a football before I was sent flying into the air and smashed against the wall above the crowd while they groaned in sympathetic pain. I comically peeled off the wall and tumbled down the steps until I landed onto the court.

I groaned while I sat up with stars circling my head and noticed that my torso had altered into the shape of a slinky as it moved in different directions with the sound of an off-key accordion echoing throughout the building. I kept moving my arms in a circular motion to try and keep my balance as Bugs headed over to check on me.

"You okay, Paul? That looked very painful," Bugs asked in concern and I nodded.

"I'm fine, but I need to find a way to fix this or I'm pretty much useless on the court," I stated while I gestured at my torso with a deadpanned expression.

"Just try and concentrate on changing your torso back to normal and you should be good," Bugs instructed and I closed my eyes, focusing on changing back and I felt weird before I opened my eyes and looked down to see that I was back to normal.

"At least that's over with...did those aliens score two points?" I questioned as Bugs helped me up.

"Unfortunately, doc," Bugs replied hesitantly and my eyes narrowed as I saw the Monstars' employer looking smug as he grinned.

After that, things had gone from bad to worse as the Monstars kept scoring points with the crowd booing and the Monstars' side on the scoreboard was going up like a casino machine until it stopped and said 'Kinda one-sided, isn't it?' while we only scored 18 points, then Pound had the ball and did a massive leap into the air before doing a slam dunk and scoring two more points.

"Halftime!" Marvin announced after firing his gun and Sylvester coughed as the smoke around him cleared up to reveal that Marvin accidentally blew a large hole in his chest while Tweety flew through it.

"Holy putty tat!" Tweety exclaimed and Sylvester crossed his arms while glaring at Marvin with an annoyed expression.

The Monstars started high-fiving and chuckling at us with nasty grins as we were heading to the locker room with crestfallen expressions, but I was frowning slightly as I saw that my team's morale was low and that they were looking far from happy.

"Moron Mountain, here we come!" Sylvester cried as he looked upset.

"We're gonna be swaves," Elmer stated despondently.

"Oh dear, I don't think I'm going to like Moron Mountain," Wile chimed in depressingly.

"Come on, guys, keep your heads up since we only have half a game to play," I reassured to try and lift their spirits but it didn't appear to be working, not to mention that I was feeling frustrated that we were getting our asses handed to us by a bunch of stupid aliens.

I hoped that I would find a way to get my team's morale back up or we would lose the game and things would get a lot worse than they already are.

* * *

A/N Looks like things are not going so well for the Tune Squad but I'm sure that they'll find a way to win, they just have to stay strong so let me know what you think of this chapter because I'm going to be working on the next one right now.

Tell me what you think of this chapter and stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

Acme Acres, California, 1994.

After we had entered the locker room, the toons proceeded to sit down and look completely depressed but I was still trying to get their morale back up so that we could win the game.

"Look, I know things aren't looking so good, but I've been in this situation many times before. We can still win this thing because it's not over yet, so we gotta come together and believe in ourselves. We just gotta come back and win this game," I told them while ignoring Daffy's grumblings, just as someone knocked on the door and it swung open with Plucky Duck standing on the other side while he was covered in soot with patches of feathers missing and smoke coming off him.

"Looks like Plucky just had a close encounter with a bug zapper," Buster remarked and I shot him a look just as Plucky stumbled in with a dazed expression.

"The Monstars, the Monstars!" Plucky whimpered loudly before he collapsed, prompting me and a couple of toons to help him up before we got him to sit down on the nearby bench.

"Plucky, are ya alright?" I questioned in concern while brushing off the soot that was on him, but he forced my hand away and looked seriously alarmed as he stared at me.

"I'm fine, but that's not important so listen! The Monstars stole the talent from the NBA players!" Plucky notified us and the toons gasped in horror before groaning in disbelief while my eyes widened in shock.

"So, that's what happened to those guys..." I trailed off in realization since it explained everything about why those players were acting so bizarre and how the Monstars were playing so well against us.

"I think we should qui-qui-forfeit," Porky offered nervously.

"Yeah!" the other toons agreed and I stormed up to him with a stern glare as I pointed down at him.

"Listen, I didn't get dragged into Cartoon Land just to get my butt whipped by a bunch of ugly aliens! I ain't going down like that...we're letting those punks push us around so we gotta fight back, we gotta take it to them, we gotta get right in their faces! So, what do ya say? Are y'all with me or not?" I questioned with a proud grin, only my good mood went away once I saw that they were asleep and felt pissed that they weren't even listening.

"Great speech, Paul, you had 'em riveted but aren't you forgetting something?" Bugs commented sarcastically as he approached me.

"What?" I asked, feeling completely confused by what he was saying.

"Your 'Secret Stuff'," Bugs stated as he showed me a blue bottle with the words 'Paul's Secret Stuff' written on it.

I was still unable to understand what he was doing, but I quickly realized what his plan was the moment he took a gulp of water and used toon-physics to become muscular just as the other toons reacted by looking stunned.

"Wow," Lola gasped in astonishment.

"Whoa, nice deltoids," Daffy complimented while Bugs was flexing and the toon rabbit winked at me.

"Play along," Bugs whispered and I took the bottle to examine it before Bugs grabbed it and tried to wrestle the bottle out of my hand.

"Stop hogging it, Paul! We're your teammates!" Bugs grunted as he forced the bottle out of my hands and it went flying until Porky caught it and took a drink.

"Secwet stuff?" Elmer wondered as he drank from it and tossed it to another toon.

"You wouldn't hold out on us, would you?" Sylvester asked me and I decided to play along since it was the only way to get their morale back up.

"Naw, I didn't think ya needed it since y'all are so tough and competitive," I told him as Wile and Sylvester drank from the bottle.

"We're also chickens, son, so we need it bad!" Foghorn declared as he snatched the bottle from Wile's hand.

"Hey!" Sylvester protested.

"My goodness, that was very rude, Mr. Leghorn!" Wile scolded and Foghorn tossed the bottle to Daffy, who caught it with an eager expression.

"You know, this goes against everything they taught me in health class," Daffy pointed out and I sighed as I looked at him.

"Ya wanna win or not?" I questioned with a pointed look and Daffy shrugged.

"Oh well, bottoms up," Daffy declared and drank a large amount before tossing it to Plucky and we all gathered together with our paws and wing on top of each other.

"Now, how about we go out there and kick some alien butt!" I encouraged and everyone cheered until we headed to the exit and back onto the court.

* * *

The crowd started cheering loudly as we left the locker room and we took our starting places while a few toons growled at the Monstars. Once the buzzer went off, Bang took the ball and passed it to Pound just before the orange Monstar dribbled it to the hoop. As that happened Bugs sped at him on a scooter before stealing the ball.

"Coming through!" Bugs announced after he stole the ball and sped away while I was near him with Nawt right behind me.

"Yo, Bugs!" I called out and he stopped the scooter before holding out the ball.

"Special delivery!" Bugs declared as he tossed me the ball, just before I did an impressive jump and scored two points with a slam dunk.

"No, boo!" Swackhammer shouted angrily once he saw the unexpected turn of events.

Bupkus took the ball and dribbled it as he was about to do a slam dunk, only the hoop was rigged with explosives and his eyes widened in horror as he stopped in mid-air before he was blown up just as Wile and I did a high-five.

"Eh, nice kaboom Wile, Paul," Bugs praised us and I grinned at the compliment.

"Thanks, Bugs, I'm just glad I paid attention in science class back in high school and college," I stated just before Wile and I were grabbed by Bupkus in both hands, who was snarling in our faces and we gulped at the world of pain that was no doubt coming.

Just before Bupkus could beat the hell out of us, his teeth were shot off by Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd while they were wearing dark suits with shades, then they looked at each other before shooting off the last two teeth in Bupkus' mouth and the purple Monstar was forced to let me and Wile go. With the ball back in our possession, Buster decided to use the toon-physic walking on thin-air trick as he dribbled above the Monstars' heads for a slam dunk.

"Let's teach them a lesson," Pound told Nawt and Blanko as he took the ball and they ran to the hoops, only Sylvester used a fishing rod to catch Pound's shorts and pulled them off, causing the other Monstars to stare in shock while Pound immediately used his jersey to cover his rear while he was blushing and grinning in embarrassment.

"Hey, nice butt!" Lola taunted and the crowd started laughing hard while I was letting out a hearty chuckle at the amusing sight.

The game continued as Taz moved to the hoop and did a slam dunk, then I took the ball and avoided two Monstars as I scored and three toons stood upon each other's shoulders before Porky scored with the ball hitting Bupkus in the head. Nawt, Pound, Bupkus, Blanko, and Bang were charging to the hoop in the hopes of scoring but I held up Pepe while I, Bugs, Foghorn, and Tweety were wearing gas masks.

"Bonjour, a little surprise for you, mes amies," Pepe declared with a chuckle as the Monstars smelled the bad stench coming from him and instantly passed out while he scored two points.

"Two points," Pepe stated after kissing the ball into the hoop and chuckled as he floated down to the floor.

I took the ball and was moving fast while the Monstars tried to stop me, but I evaded them and did two slam dunks on each turn while Swackhammer was gritting his teeth and his eyes turned red from rage as the sound of a boiling tea kettle echoed throughout the building.

"Hmm, this should be good," Daffy mumbled with a mischievous grin as he painted the back of Pound's shorts red and backed away to watch the show.

The crowd laughed at that but Toro the Bull saw the painted shorts as Mexican fanfare played and he started snorting and growling with his eyes as red and yellow spirals, then he jumped out of the crowd and charged at Pound while we all got out of the way and Pound was sent flying into the air screaming in pain as the ball flew into the hoop and scored us points.

"Ole!" the crowd cheered and I smirked at that as Pound crashed onto the floor.

After that, Tweety was flying around until he was surrounded by the Monstars while they sneered at him.

"Hey, birdy," Bang greeted with an unpleasant grin.

"Uh-oh!" Tweety yelped as the Monstars were about to hurt him.

"Tweety, look out!" I warned in alarm but I was gobsmacked by what happened next.

Tweety let out a war cry as he punched Pound, headbutted Nawt, kicked Bang in the stomach, sent Blanko's head spinning after a nasty strike, bit Pound's ear, pulled out Bupkus' hair, tripped Nawt by yanking his ankle, and sent Bang crashing to the floor with an uppercut as I stared in shock.

"Nevermind," I said with a stunned expression as Elmer jumped up and did a slam dunk, causing the entire crowd to cheer while Swackhammer was less than pleased.

"Time out!" Swackhammer shouted as he left his seat and stormed down into the court as the buzzer rang out and Marvin blew his whistle to stop him, then Swackhammer grabbed him by the head.

"Shut up, you little bug, get away from me! Pow-wow!" Swackhammer growled as the toons and I were heading to the bench and giving out high-fives.

"Alright, guys, we're back in this game. Come on, let's play some tough defense," I instructed and sat down to wipe my muzzle with a clean towel as the toons were cheering and congratulating each other.

"Why didn't you get this guy?!" Swackhammer exclaimed after shouting at the Monstars and he pointed at me.

"He's a golfer in the real world after being in an accident, boss," Bupkus replied as I turned to look at them.

"Yeah, a golfer, boss," Nawt agreed and Swackhammer didn't look happy.

"He looks more like a professional basketball player and he doesn't look crippled to me," Swackhammer snapped irritably.

"Yeah, me too," Blanko agreed and Swackhammer pointed at me as I decided to confront him.

"He's the one I want for Moron Mountain!" Swackhammer demanded and I had enough of his attitude.

"Hey!" I called out to him and Swackhammer turned around while I had my arms crossed and a few toons were standing next to me.

"Are you talking to me?" Swackhammer questioned with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you! Ya wanna piece of me? Come and get it," I challenged with a stern glare and Swackhammer smirked arrogantly as he approached me.

"Uh-oh," Bupkus muttered as Swackhammer stopped in front of me and blew a cloud of smoke up into my face.

"What did you have in mind?" Swackhammer inquired while he was puffing on his cigar.

"How about we raise the stakes a little bit," I offered and Swackhammer looked thoughtful as he pondered my request.

"Hmmm, interesting," Swackhammer muttered and I knew I got his attention.

"If we win, the NBA players get their talents back," I said stoically.

"But what if we win?" Swackhammer asked and I steeled myself since I was about to take a big risk.

"If you win...ya get me," I answered and the toons gasped in horror while the Monstars chuckled sinisterly.

"Good deal, boss," Pound chimed in as Swackhammer grinned as the deal that was laid out in front of him.

"You'll be our star attraction, signing autographs all day long and play one on one with the paying customers while you always lose. Do we have a deal?" Swackhammer questioned with a sadistic grin and I stared down at him for a few seconds before holding out a hand.

"Deal," I said firmly and we shook on it before going in opposite directions.

"I can't believe you did that!" Lola exclaimed in shock as she and the other toons were looking at me like I was crazy.

"Paul, why did you do that?" Bugs inquired in disbelief as I took a seat on the bench.

"I have faith in this team," I stated but it didn't appear to make them feel better.

"I'm starting to lose fwath alweady," Tweety muttered and I stared at all of them with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry, but I would rather take your place than to see you all suffer under his employment," I declared and Taz started crying.

"Paul, best friend!" Taz sobbed as Wile placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We will never allow that wretched man to take you away from us," Wile told me in determination and the others voiced their agreements while I smiled.

"I just want you guys to be free, not to mention that y'all made me smile while I was growing up and my son loves your show so it would be heartbreaking if that monster enslaves all of you," I said solemnly and Buster smiled as he patted my shoulder.

"Then we will fight for your freedom," Buster declared.

"Yeah!" the toons cheered and I stood up as we got ready.

Swackhammer looked back and sneered at us before he decided that his employees will play dirty and make us regret standing up against him.

"Crush 'em!" Swackhammer snarled just as the game started back up again.

* * *

After Marvin blew his whistle, Wile took the ball and dribbled to the hoop but he did a wild take by swelling up his eyes into dinner plates with a car horn ringing out as the Monstars stampeded toward him just before they trampled him, then his eyes were laying on the floor as his arms and legs fell onto the floor and one hand took out a sign that said 'Ouch!' on it.

Bang and Bupkus slammed their rears against Porky, Sylvester was flattened by a stomp from Pound, Blanko pinned down Elmer with an elbow, Bang slammed a fist into Foghorn's beak, I was backhanded hard by Bupkus, Nawt kicked Taz away, Bupkus used Foghorn as a golf club to send Tweety flying into the air until he hit the bench, then Bupkus squished Daffy with a hand and lifted it to see Daffy looking like goo with his head popping back to normal and holding a dazed expression.

"But mommy, I don't want to go to school today! I want to stay home and bake cookies with you!" Daffy slurred as he latched on to Bupkus' face, forcing the purple Monstar to grab him and peel him off but his face became all misshapen and mixed up.

I tried to get to the hoop but Pound blocked me and before I could react, he raised his foot with a nasty grin and flattened me with a stomp as I let go of the ball and he took it after lifting his foot. The crowd gasped in shock to see me looking flat as cardboard and I quietly moaned as my body twitched and the strangest tingly sensation ran through me, just as Bugs rushed over to check on me.

"Paul, are you okay?!" Bugs questioned and I twitched since I couldn't move or do anything.

"I gotta say, I'm feeling a little...flat," I groaned as Bugs grabbed the edges of myself and peeled me off the floor like a band-aid before swinging me like a towel and my shape popped back to normal.

At the same time, Lola was at the hoop and ready to grab the ball if someone on her team tossed it to her but she didn't notice Pound climbing up to the top of the backboard and got ready to jump off so that he could squish her with a belly flop. As I recovered, Bugs saw what was about to happen and his eyes widened in horror.

"Lola, heads up!" Bugs alerted as he rushed over to where Lola was standing and she looked behind her, just as her eyes bugged out and Bugs pushed her out of the way before Pound landed on him.

"Oh my...Bugs!" Lola screamed as the crowd gasped in shock.

"This your man?" Pound mocked as he stood up to admire his handiwork, only his smile disappeared when he saw that Bugs was gone and a hole big enough for him to escape through was left behind, which begs the question of where he went.

As if to answer the question everyone was thinking about, a woodcutter's saw appeared out of the floor not far from the hole and began cutting through the floor around Pound. The orange Monstar couldn't figure out what was about to happen to him in time as the saw finished its circular cutting and the piece of the floor Pound was standing on seemed to flip like a coin several times.

When it stopped, only Pound's head was seen in the rabbit hole in the middle while standing beside him, Bugs was leaning against a hammer as big as himself while sporting a scowl that hasn't been seen since his appearances on Tiny Toons Adventures.

"Now, I ain't fussed when you gave those maroons I work for a lump or two...but try to hurt someone who's not only not used to this kind of foul play but is also a girl, then I've only got seven words for you. Of course, you realize that this means war," Bugs declared sternly while leaning down to near eye level with Pound, who gulped since it was the first time he's seen Bugs looking so pissed.

"Mommy," Pound squeaked before Bugs raised the hammer and slammed it down onto his head, sending him to the cartoon version of China on the other side of the animated globe.

Dusting his hands off after putting the hammer back into his hammerspace, Bugs barely had time to turn around before Lola latched onto him into a frantic hug.

"You're okay!" Lola cried as she held him close and Bugs smiled as he patted her back.

"I'm okay, but what about you? Are you alright?" Bugs inquired as Lola looked at him.

"Oh Bugs, thank you," Lola breathed out in relief.

"Eh, it was nothing," Bugs said and Lola smiled softly.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," Lola stated before crashing her lips onto Bugs' and she kissed him for an extended period until she was finished and walked away, causing Bugs to straighten up like a board while his eyes formed into hearts and he held a stupid grin.

"Time out!" I called out to Marvin and the buzzer went off as I headed to the bench where the toons were sitting, then I grimaced as I took in the nasty and gruesome injuries they were sporting and started pacing while I was trying to come up with a plan.

"Okay, we need a fifth player," I muttered and Daffy got off the bench.

"Hey, Coach, do you have any more of that secret stuff? I think it's starting to wear off," Daffy asked while flexing his muscles and they comically deflated.

"It didn't wear off, it was just plain old tap water. You guys had that special stuff inside of you all along," I informed him and Daffy froze for a second before shooting me a nervous smile to compose himself.

"Yeah, I knew that but listen, you got any more?" Daffy questioned with the others asking as well, then I rolled my eyes before I saw Furball sitting near the bench.

"Furball, you're up. Furball, you're in the center so try and guard the backcourts," I instructed and the blue cat toon nodded as we headed back onto the court.

The game continues as Marvin passes the ball to Lola, then she tosses the ball to me and I dribble the ball to the hoop just before I was surrounded by the Monstars. I saw Furball jumping up and down in a signal to pass the ball to him, and I obliged by tossing it to him but the Monstars put their attention on him and Furball screeched in terror just as they flattened him with a dog pile. The ball flew from his hands and landed into the hoop, causing me to pump my fist and the crowd went wild since we scored a three-pointer from Furball's misfortune.

Swackhammer saw the whole thing and promptly squished a Nerdluck in frustration with his fist as the little alien was cheering, then the Monstars got off of Furball and everyone groaned as they saw him as flat as a pancake. A siren blared as two toon dogs wearing medical uniforms came onto the court with a stretcher and they stopped next to Furball.

"Okay, let's get him out of here," the little dog declared as the big one tipped over the stretcher and took out an air-pump that was underneath it.

The little dog took the air-pump and put the hose in Furball's mouth, then the big dog moved the handle up and down many times as Furball swelled up into a giant balloon and rose high into the air until the big dog stopped pumping him full of air and yanked out the hose. As Furball flew around the large room, he made the sound of passing gas while he was deflating and the crowd let out noises of disgust.

"Eww!" Lola groaned while she was holding her nose and fanning the air as the Nerdlucks looked ill.

"Oh, mon..." Pepe trailed off as he put a clothespin on his nose and Furball crashed onto the stretcher before the dogs wheeled him out of the court.

"Ya know, I'm never gonna get used to seeing that in person," I muttered just as Marvin walked up to me.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, your swiftness, but if you don't find a fifth player, your team will forfeit the game," Marvin informed me and I was less than happy when I heard that.

"Forfeit?" I questioned unhappily and Marvin nodded.

"Precisely, Sir Altitude," Marvin said and I frowned at that.

"Don't worry, we'll find someone," I reassured as I started thinking about where we were supposed to find a fifth player.

"I'll do it!" Plucky called out and I looked at him as he jogged over in a Tune Squad uniform.

"Plucky, are you sure you want to do this?" Buster asked and Plucky puffed out his chest as he strutted up to us.

"Of course, it's my time to shine now and you're down a player so you need me," Plucky stated and I chuckled at that as he gave me a high-five and we huddled up together.

"Alright, here's how we see it. Daffy," Plucky said and Daffy paid attention.

"Yes!" Daffy exclaimed with a salute.

"You kick it to Lola down at the post," Plucky instructed.

"Yeah?" Lola asked.

"You dish it back out to Bugs," Plucky continued.

"You got it!" Lola said loudly.

"You swing it to Paul over here. You go into the hole and dominate," Plucky added but I tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Plucky, that's a great idea for offense but we're currently playing defense," I told him and the other toons made noises of realization as Plucky looked embarrassed.

"Um, I knew that," Plucky said with a sheepish smile and I sighed while shaking my head.

"Typical," Buster muttered and I gestured for everyone to pay attention.

"Alright, somebody steal the ball, get it to me, and I'll score before the timer runs out," I instructed and everybody nodded as we put our paws and wings together and then we left for the court, but I nudged Daffy and he looked up at me.

"What is it, Paul?" Daffy asked and I knelt next to him.

"Ya see that big ugly ape over there?" I questioned as I subtly pointed at Pound, who was smirking at Lola.

"Uh-huh," Daffy replied with a nod and I started whispering into his ear with my hand covering the side of my muzzle.

"Yeah, yeah...ooh, that's good," Daffy praised once I was done whispering the plan.

"Alright, let's do this," I declared once I stood up.

"Right," Daffy agreed as we took our starting positions.

"Okay, let's all play fair here," Marvin said as he handed the ball to Bupkus, only to be elbowed rudely and Daffy put on a football helmet as he leaned down into a charging position

"It's gut-check time!" Daffy growled as Bupkus passed the ball to Pound and Daffy took off like a bullet until he slammed his head into Pound's stomach.

Pound choked in pain from getting the wind knocked out of him and he drops the ball, then the ball bounced over to Plucky and he picked it up before dribbling to the hoop with the Monstars right behind him.

"Yeah, I'm going left, I'm going left!" Plucky shouted and passed the ball to me as he added, "Whoa, don't ever trust an Earthling!"

I moved fast while dribbling the ball, trying to avoid Nawt and I passed the ball to Lola before she dribbles it and gets surrounded by Blanko and Bang.

"Come on, come on! I'm open, I'm open!" Daffy urged as he was jumping up and down, prompting Lola to toss the ball at him but Bupkus sent him flying with the back of his hand.

"That's mine!" Bupkus yelled gleefully as he was about to catch the ball, only Bugs came out of nowhere and caught it with his ears.

"Not today!" Bugs declared as he threw the ball and Plucky caught it.

"Bring it on, dude!" Blanko said loudly as Plucky held out the ball in one hand, then he tripped the blue Monstar and tossed the ball to me as I was running to the hoop with Bang right behind me.

"You're mine!" Pound snarled as he was charging at me from the front but he slipped and fell to the floor, then I decided to take a page from Michael Jordan and used Pound as a stepping stone before jumping high and moving through the air while everyone was staring in awe.

I was reaching the hoop but Bang and Bupkus jump up to grab me and I gritted my teeth as they tried to stop me from scoring, then I recalled Bugs stretching my arm like a rubber band and I concentrated. I saw my arm getting longer and I roared as I managed to do a slam dunk, then the buzzer went off as cheers exploded from the crowd and my teammates while I was laughing at the fact that we won the game.

I let go of the hoop while the others rushed over and they congratulated me as I grinned proudly, and we headed to the center of the court while everyone in the crowd was cheering to their heart's content.

"The Tune Squad wins!"

We all headed to the bench and everyone either shook hands, hugged each other, or high-fived while they were beaming at the victory we had achieved and Pepe kissed Granny on the cheek, causing her to look confused as the others were patting me on the back or shaking my hand. Meanwhile, Swackhammer was more than angry and he showed it by shouting at the Monstars.

"Losers!" Swackhammer shouted.

"Sorry," the Monstars apologized while looking down in shame.

"Choke artists!" Swackhammer insulted viciously.

"Sorry again," the Monstars repeated.

"Wait 'till I get you back on Moron Mountain!" Swackhammer growled as he stomped on Bupkus' foot and the purple Monstar howled in pain, just as I witnessed the whole thing and felt bad for the Monstars so I decided to do something about it.

"Come with me," I told my team and we approached Swackhammer.

"Ya gotta real attitude problem, so ya outta show some respect for your employees," I lectured and Swackhammer turned around to shoot daggers at me.

"I wouldn't worry about my employees unless you're planning to reconsider becoming one. Alright, the party's over so get in the space ship!" Swackhammer snarled at us and I started glaring at him.

"No, we had a deal!" I growled in outrage.

"Shut up! This is all your fault, you mangy dog! You and those Looney Tunes are coming with us back to Moron Mountain, then I can have my revenge against you!" Swackhammer yelled and I looked at the Monstars.

"Why do y'all got to take it from this punk? Ya do realize that you're bigger than him, right?" I questioned and the Monstars looked puzzled.

"We are?" Pound wondered in confusion, then the Monstars widened their eyes in realization and they started glaring at Swackhammer and approached him menacingly so that they could pay him back for all the abuse they suffered.

"What are you doing?!" Swackhammer exclaimed in alarm before they grabbed him and forced him to the center of the court while he was protesting.

The Monstars ignored him as they forced him into a small rocket then Bugs, Wile, and I grinned at each other as Swackhammer was blasted away, just as the rocket crashed through the roof and flew into the night sky before landing on the moon, never to be seen again as the toons cheered and I smirked from seeing the Monstars standing up for themselves.

"Y'all had it in ya all the entire time, didn't ya?" I questioned with a knowing grin and the Monstars smiled sheepishly as I leaned down and picked up the ball.

"One more thing, ya gotta give the NBA players their talents back," I stated and the Monstars looked crestfallen.

"Do we have to?" Pound inquired and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's part of the deal so touch the ball," I told them and they looked at each other before reluctantly touching the ball and it started glowing.

The Monstars shook comically as the talents left their bodies and they shrunk into the Nerdlucks, just as they became covered in the uniforms and popped out.

"That was so much fun," Bupkus stated.

"I feel so insignificant," Bang said.

"My clothes don't fit," Pound complained.

"What a trip," Nawt said and Blanko looked at him.

"I'm up for another one," Blanko stated with a chuckle and Pound shyly approached Bugs.

"Can we ask you a favor, Mr. Bunny? We don't want to go back to Moron Mountain anymore," Pound declared.

"We hate it up there," Bang told him.

"It stinks," Nawt agreed while showing a thumbs down.

"Um, I was thinking, could we stay here with you?" Blanko asked hesitantly.

"Please?" the Nerdlucks begged with wide smiles and Bugs started stroking his chin as he looked thoughtful.

"Oh, brother," Daffy grumbled while rolling his eyes.

"Eh, I don't know if you're looney enough," Bugs admitted and the Nerdlucks looked taken aback.

"Looney enough?!" Bang exclaimed with a look of shock and the Nerdlucks put on costumes of the Looney Tunes while humming the theme song and dancing, then Nawt finished it off by shooting the other Nerdlucks and their eyes rolled around on the floor as I just realized something.

"Aw heck, my wife and son are probably scared outta their minds since I haven't come home in days! Jennifer probably filed a missing person report and the search parties are most likely looking for me!" I yelped in a complete panic and Bugs held up a hand to placate me.

"Eh, we'll use the machine that sent you here to bring you back home," Bugs reassured as I rushed over to the bench to grab my bag, shove the ball in, and I zipped it up before we all quickly left the building.

* * *

After we rushed out of the building, we headed back to the park I had crash-landed in when I was dragged here and Wile took out a large machine from his hammerspace before placing it down and he worked on the console until it activated by shooting out a beam of light and the familiar blue portal opened up while I looked at everyone with a smile.

"Guys, I wanted to say thanks for everything...playing basketball for a short time means a lot to me and I wanna say that I had a blast. Y'all brought back something I thought I had lost, even if it was for a short amount of time but I will never forget this experience for the rest of my life.

I'm proud to say that y'all have become good friends and I'll miss ya," I admitted and everyone started to tear up as I gave each of them a hug and separated once I was finished with embracing the last toon.

I turned around and was about to head through the portal but I looked back at Bugs and said, "Bugs."

"Yeah, Paul?" Bugs questioned and I smirked.

"Stay outta trouble," I told him as I looked at the portal and raised a hand for one last goodbye before I walked through it.

I moved through the blue tunnel like last time but didn't feel the sensation of changing into a coyote toon as I flew through the tunnel and the next thing I knew, I was stumbling out of the portal and saw the familiar sights of the golf course. I took in the nice fresh air but I noticed that something was wrong when I discovered that my senses were sharper than a human.

I looked down and choked when I saw the animated fur covering me and that I spotted a protrusion just below my eyes. I suddenly did a wild take with my jaw elongating to the ground and complete panic hit me as I heard people approaching my location, and I knew that I couldn't let anyone see me or panic will break out and I would be sent to a government lab to be experimented on.

I looked behind me and saw that the portal was starting to close, then I made the decision to jump through it before I was sent back to Acme Acres and the toons were surprised to see me come back.

"Paul, what's going on? Why are you back and is everything okay?" Bugs questioned and everyone flinched when I shot them a glare.

"Everything's not okay...ya know why? Because I went back home and discovered that I'm still a toon! Ya wanna fill me in on why I still look like a coyote toon when I should've changed back to normal in the real world?!" I exclaimed with an animalistic snarl and everyone backed away uneasily with their hands up as a red color covered my body and steam whistled out of my ears.

"Paul, let's just calm down and I'll figure out what's going on with the help of my protege," Wile placated as Calamity Coyote nodded and took out a sign that said 'We'll figure this out' and flipped it over with another message saying 'Don't worry'.

Seeing that calmed me down slightly but I was still freaking out as the toons took me to Acme Looniversity, then we entered the building and headed to the science room before Wile had me take a seat and Calamity slammed a helmet with wires onto my head as I wobbled comically from the force. Wile started typing on a computer and we waited for what seemed to be hours until the computer dinged and Wile's eyes widened as he saw the results.

"Oh my..." Wile trailed off in shock and I fidgeted since his reaction could mean anything.

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly and Wile looked at me sympathetically.

Once Wile told me that the changes were permanent from the combination of being transported into this world and having my DNA radically altered, I felt something shatter in me and I started crying uncontrollably at the realization that I could never go back home and reunite with my family again. All the toons showed their support by patting my shoulder or apologizing for my unfair situation but I didn't care about that since my life was destroyed and I had nowhere to go now.

The only thing I could do now was give the NBA players their talents back and then I had to adjust to this new life I had been thrown into.

* * *

The next day, in a gym in the real world, the NBA players were trying to practice with Stan and Michael's support but they kept failing and Charles sighed in frustration.

"Guys...we suck," Charles stated as he sat down on the bleachers.

"Yeah, we're screwing up so bad that my grandmother can play better than this," Larry agreed with a frown as Michael patted him on the shoulder.

"At least you guys are still tall because I'm nothing now, just another short guy," Muggsy grumbled and Michael frowned at that.

"Guys, I'm sure that there's a way to solve this so we just have to find it," Michael assured but the players were still depressed.

"I can help with that," a deep voice with a southern accent spoke and everyone looked to see a man standing next to the door in a trench coat and a fedora hat pulled down enough that they couldn't see his face.

"Who the hell is that and how did he get in without us hearing him?" Patrick wondered in confusion and the others voiced their puzzlement as the stranger approached them and stopped at the center of the court.

"I heard it on the grapevine that y'all have been getting your asses kicked and I can see it's true," the man said as the players were trying to figure out who he was.

"Seriously, who the hell are you?" Shawn inquired and the man chuckled.

"Just a concerned citizen looking to help out with your problem because let's face it, y'all suck," the man told them and Larry narrowed his eyes.

"Yo, we don't have to take that shit from somebody we don't know so how about you get the hell out of here before we call the cops," Larry threatened and the man raised his gloved hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention to be an asshole but I am here to help since I have the very thing that'll get your talent back," the man reassured as he reached into his coat and took out a basketball that was glowing, causing everyone's eyes to widen in astonishment.

"Damn, are you seeing that shit?" Charles wondered in shock.

"That looks like something from Star Trek," Muggsy commented in disbelief.

"Touch it," the man said and the players were shaking their heads while Michael was staring at the man, confused as to why something about him was familiar.

"Hell no, buddy," Shawn refused as the others were looking at the man suspiciously.

"Hey, y'all want your talent back, then ya have no other choice so just touch it," the man urged and Patrick looked hesitant as he stared at the glowing ball.

"I don't know about this, man," Patrick admitted uneasily and the others told him to not touch it, which caused him to stay back and the man sighed.

"Okay, then y'all will be walking around with a bad game for the rest of your careers but the only way y'all get your talent back is if ya touch the ball," the man stated and Patrick reached out hesitantly before looking at the others.

"What the hell, we tried everything else," Shawn said and Patrick inched his hand closer until he touched the ball and let out a huge sigh of relief.

Seeing that it wasn't a bomb of some kind, the other players reached out to touch the ball and they shook as the glow on the ball faded and they removed their hands from the ball just before the man tossed the ball at Muggsy and he caught it perfectly.

"Holy crap, I caught it!" Muggsy exclaimed in shock before he started dribbling the ball and tossed it to Larry.

Larry caught the ball and dribbled it to the hoop before he did a slam dunk, causing the other players to start cheering and they each took a turn with the ball before achieving slam dunks while they were overjoyed to have their talent back and Michael was smiling with Stan. Seeing that his work was done, the man turned around and was about to leave.

"Excuse me, who are you?!" Larry called out to the stranger that helped them greatly and the man looked back.

"Just someone that wants to do the right thing," the man answered cryptically and left the building while everyone stared at him in confusion.

* * *

Hours later, at Acme Acres, it was nighttime and the Looney Tunes were celebrating in the Looney ballroom as music was playing and toons were dancing with Bugs waiting at the exit and taking out a watch from his hammerspace.

"Hmmm, I hope he makes it," Bugs muttered and his ears perk up as he heard the doors opening and looked up to see me entering the building.

"Hey, Bugs," I greeted quietly with a soft smile and Bugs waved.

"Hey, doc. Are you ready?" Bugs asked and I nodded as he led me out onto the ballroom and I started dancing to take my mind off my current situation.

(Play Fly Like An Eagle)

**CAST**

Josh Holloway as Paul Matthews

Michael Jordan as himself

Wayne Knight as Stan Podolak

Bill Murry as himself

NBA players as themselves

Danny DeVito as Mr. Swackhammer

Billy West as Bugs Bunny/Elmer Fudd

Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck/Tasmanian Devil/Road Runner/Toro Bull

Bob Bergen as Marvin Martian/Porky Pig/Tweety Bird/Hubie Rat/ Bertie Mouse

Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn/Yosemite Sam/Sylvester Cat

Maurice Lamarche as Wile E. Coyote/Pepe Le Pew Skunk

June Foray as Granny Webster

Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny

Frank Welker as Rex

* * *

Based on the 1996 Warner Bros. movie Space Jam

Directed by Joe Pytka and produced by Ivan Reitman

* * *

Animated by Bruce Smith

Darrell Van Citters

Spike Brandt

Tony Cervone

* * *

Music by James Newton Howard

J. Eric Schmidt

* * *

Written, produced, and directed by Goofnutgav

* * *

Released and distributed by Warner Bros.

* * *

After the credits came to a close, Bugs Bunny crumples the screen and reveals that he is in the middle of a Merrie Melody bullseye as he tossed away the crumpled up screen.

"Well, that's all, folks!" Bugs declared and Porky popped up next to Bugs.

"Eh, th-th-th-that's my line! Th-th-th-" Porky attempted to say his line but Daffy butt in by forcing himself in between both toons.

"Step aside, babe, let a star do this! That's all-yeow!" Daffy yelped as he was pushed out of the bullseye by the Nerdlucks, who waved at the audience.

"That's all, folks!" they cheered with grins until Paul lifted the bullseye outro while he was in his toon coyote form.

"Can I go home now?" Paul asked the audience before he pulls the outro back down.

In the final scene, after Paul pulls down the outro that was now empty, the end title writes itself and the screen goes dark after that.

* * *

A/N Well, looks like I'm finished with this chapter but the story isn't over yet because I'm going to put down an epilogue and then I can mark this story complete. I hope you like the story so let me know what you think and stay tuned.


	8. Epilogue

Acmetropolis, California, 2772.

After I was done dancing, the toons had given me the honor of being a Looney Tune and helped me get a job and a place to live, then I decided to be a part of Wile and Road Runner's show as Wile's partner in crime and I had some fun moments chasing Road Runner while going through the infamous gags so it made me feel happier since I knew my son was watching us going through painful moments.

Once the show ended, I was introduced to Droopy villain Slick McWolf and he told me that he was impressed by my antics as a nasty bad guy so he offered me to team up with him while I still learned how to be a toon. I agreed and time went by after I took up Rusty Jenkins as my toon name.

Before I knew it, centuries had passed by with Acme Acres growing into a city as big as New York and I watched as the Looney Tunes found families, grew old and passed away due to people in the real world forgetting about them and their show, then it was only me and Granny that was still alive but it didn't stop the loneliness I felt and that my family had passed away without ever knowing what had happened to me.

People say that immortality was a good thing since they could never die, but they have no idea just how much of a curse it could be since you would have to witness everyone you love die from old age while you were still young. I felt depressed and took up drinking for a while to try and ease the anguish of never getting back what I lost but Granny knocked me back into shape and gave me a lecture about how I was wasting away my life and that my family wouldn't want that.

I knew that she was right and I went to rehab until I became sober for a long time, but I still felt sorrow that my life was gone and that I would never get it back. It was not until earlier this year that a giant meteor came from the sky and crashed into the city bay, causing massive property damage and killing thousands of people in the process while hundreds were badly injured.

I survived by using my toon tricks and proceeded to help anyone who was injured before taking them to the stadium to get medical attention and that's when I saw him, a blond-haired man in his mid-twenties who looked very familiar while he was chatting to a brown coyote who looked similar to Wile. It was not until I took out the old picture of me and my family when I finally recognized him as my son all grown up.

I was stunned to see him but he was still alive and in this animated world, which didn't make any sense since he should be in the real world and long-dead so I decided to keep an eye on him and see if I could figure out how he was still alive after all this time.

I watched over him while he and that coyote met with other anthro toons a few weeks later that looked like they held a resemblance to the Looney Tunes, then they showed each other that they had strange abilities that weren't toon tricks and an unknown woman by the name of Zadavia had got them to form a team called the Loonatics.

As the months passed by, I witnessed my son and his new friends helping other people and stopping very nasty people who tried to wipe out the city or destroy the world, then I felt proud that he was using his new abilities to save the world but I felt guilt and sorrow that I had missed most of my son's entire life and I wanted to reunite with him, but it was too dangerous since I had discovered that Swackhammer was still out there somewhere and I couldn't take the risk since he could find out that I have a son and target him to get to me.

It was not until I saw my son meeting a female fox toon by the name of Sarah Williams that I smirked when he looked shy and I could see that he developed feelings for her, so I kept watching from a distance and see them getting closer as time went on. Finally, I had found out that Black Velvet, one of my son's enemies, had escaped from prison to get her revenge on him and the coyote by using a semi-truck to smash the car they were in and she pursued them after brutally killing a man.

I was standing on a rooftop and watched my son drag the coyote into a warehouse with an expression of pure terror on his face and Velvet followed them until it was silent for a short amount of time, then sounds of fighting echoed out of the warehouse until a window at the second floor shattered with my son and the coyote flying out into a parking lot.

As Velvet's men fought against them with my son and the coyote struggling to put up a desperate defense, I took out the faded picture of me and my family and felt regret that my son had to grow up without a father but I narrowed my eyes and covered my head with the hood of my cloak once I knew what to do next. I did a bunch of parkour moves as I headed to the fight quickly and decided to help out my son since it looked like he and his friend were getting overwhelmed.

_"Ethan, I'm truly sorry that you had to grow up without me, but I'll make it up to you by helping out in the shadows," _I thought just as I was rushing to an enemy about to kill my son and sent a foot into his armored face.

* * *

A/N So, looks like Paul's story is over and now that unknown coyote in my story the Man Out Of Time has finally been identified as Ethan's father, who had been living with the guilt of never seeing his family again for centuries.

I just wanted to let you all know that I'm planning to continue Paul's adventures in the Space Jam sequel that's coming out in a couple of years, but I might put down a story that chronicles Paul's life as a toon which takes place between this story and the sequel from 1994 to 2021.

Well, I hope you all like the story so let me know what you think and stay tuned.


End file.
